More than just fate (Draco Malfoy x Reader)
by Terezka
Summary: What if you, a girl 'without past' went to Hogwarts? And what if you fell in love with Draco Malfoy?
1. Friends, or not?

Y/N ... your name

Y/L ... your last name

Y/F/N ... your full name

E/C ... eye colour

H/C ... hair colour

H/L ... hair length

Your P.O.V. ... your point of view

Draco's P.O.V. ... Draco's point of view

name's P.O.V. ... someone's point of view

Third person's P.O.V. ... third person's point of view

 **Draco Malfoy Reader LOVE STORY**

 _Your P.O.V._

 _"Hey! Watch out!" I screamed, because someone slapped my leg._

Third person's P.O.V.

You stood on the platform 9 3/4, waiting to board the train.

 _Draco's P.O.V_

 _I wanted to turn around and ask how is she talking with me for a while, but then I realised that I'd act just the same and that's probably the reason why I just turned around in silence. When I did so I saw a beautiful girl with H/L H/C hair and gorgeous E/C eyes. She was just sitting there on her suitcase on the trolley with some other luggage, bags and a cage with a small owl. We were just watching each other stilly for a short time and then I noticed something. The girl has a scar in the shape of a cross on her left cheek. "What did you have it from..." I asked and extended my hand in order to get her H/C hair from her face, but she interrupted me and withal she stopped awhile, when she touched my hand. "Well, I actually don't exactly know." She answered a little bit pensively. "Umm." I murmured and just watch her for a while. 'Typical Slytherin' I thought of. "Wanna be in Slytherin, huh?" She asked and cut off the silence. I looked surprised, because I was. She might can read the mind. No. I know it's possible, but...I don't know. It'd be weird if she can. Although it surprised me, I tried to cover it up so I replied quickly. "Well, ... yeah." Then I blocked off, cause I thought it sounded wrong so I subjoined. "My whole family was in Slytherin for centuries, so..." I didn't know how to end this sentence so I stayed quiet. So she did._

 _Your P.O.V_

 _"Train to Hogwarts leaves in 5 minutes!" I heard so I jumped of the trolley and set off to the train. After a short time I stopped and looked back whether the boy's going, but I didn't see him anywhere so I looked around and I just noticed his platinum blond hair. I wanted to go to him, but then I noticed that the train leaves in one minute so I rather boarded the train. For a while, I wanted to find that boy and sit with him, but then I hesitated it. I don't want him to think that I am annoying and that I can't be alone for a short time. Because of this I stepped into the first empty compartment I found._

 _Draco's P.O.V_

 _I wished the girl I met on the platform to sit with me, but this didn't happen. Unfortunately. I spent the whole journey with Crabbe and Goyle, whose fathers know my father and that's apparently the only reason why are we 'friends', instead._

Third person's P.O.V.

"It's true, then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." You heard a familiar voice. Harry Potter. You lived in a wizarding world your whole life so you know almost everything about Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The chosen one. You weren't thinking about that Harry Potter is here in Hogwarts. You cared more about the one who was talking. You knew that voice, but you couldn't remember where did you hear it. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The voice proceeded. "Draco Malfoy. Umm." You whispered pensively just for you. "What?" Asked some boy besides you. "Nothing." You just answered quickly. You tried to get into who exactly is Draco Malfoy and where did you see him and clearly also hear him. As Draco introduced himself to infamous Harry Potter some other boy giggled. "Think my name's funny, do you?" Said Draco. "I have no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." You know something about the Weasleys. You've heard that they're supposedly poor and also, as Draco said, they all have got red hair. Then you just realized you also know something about the Malfoys. Unlike Weasleys they are very rich and you've also heard some rumors about them and the Dark Lord. Along how Draco act to the boy, who taunted his name, you figured that he's probably from the Malfoy family you've heard about. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." You knew what Draco meant when he said 'the wrong sort'. He meant the Weasleys and also muggle-borns. You knew, that Malfoys hate muggle-borns. So according to you he meant this. "I think I can tell the wrong sort of myself, thanks." Said another voice. You didn't know whose voice was it, but you figured out that it was probably Harry Potter's. You just knew that they're not going to be friends after this. "If you are ready, follow me." Said the voice you knew already. It belonged to professor McGonagall. As she said all followed her to the Great hall. So you did too. It was the first time you stepped to the Great hall, so you were looking around and you saw four long tables. You knew that each table belongs to one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You came to the 'major part of the Great hall' where was teachers' table. It was on something that reminds you of bandstand and there, on front of the table, was a stool with and old-lookin' hat. McGonagall explained that the hat is The sorting hat, which will sort you to your houses. She said that you have to come, sit on the stool and then The sorting hat will sort you to your house. You exactly knew what house you will be in so you looked onwards to the table of this house. Slytherin. Some boys, probably the second years, noticed you looking at their table so they smiled a bit towards you. You smiled back and signified them that they're going to see you at their table. McGonagall read names and you didn't pay attention till she read one name. The name you want to know its owner. "Draco Malfoy" As she said this name, you stopped smiling at Slytherin boys like you did by now and you stood on your tips to see Draco Malfoy. Then you realized that the boys are probably still watching you so you stood like you did before and just watch. Draco got out of the crowd and sat on the stool. In the moment when he stood on the 'bandstand' you realized when you heard and saw him. It was that blond boy from the platform. The sorting hat didn't even touch his head and immediately sorted him into, as you said on the platform, Slytherin. When he was leaving the 'bandstand' he looked at crowd, probably looking for someone, and his sight stopped at you. He was looking at you for a while and smiled slightly. You smiled back and just watched him sitting at the Slytherin table, introducing himself to second year boys, who were smiling at you. McGonagall read several other names, but you didn't care much. You just watched guys sorted into Slytherin by an eye. Then The sorting hat put Potter to Gryffindor. Then again several people were sorted and then the moment came. McGonagall read your name. "Y/N Y/L" You got off the crowd and sat on the stool. You were sure that you are going to Slytherin for your whole life, but now, as McGonagall put The sorting hat on your head, you started being a bit nervous. In past you didn't care much in which house you'll be in, but now it was very important for you. You had to admit it. It was because of that boys and because of what you did signify to them, but it was mainly about Draco Malfoy. "Oh you're really clever and witty as Ravenclaws are, also brave and daring as Gryffindors, friendly, loyal and kind so maybe Hufflepuff..." You felt more and more nervous, cause The sorting hat didn't say any word about Slytherin. "...and you're also pride, ambition and cunning, perhaps Slytherin. So It's up to you. It only matters on your decision." You were quite surprised. You've heard that The sorting hat takes you choice into account, but you really didn't think that you can choose as this. You breathe deeply and then, almost in whisper, said: "Slytherin" You just prayed to The sorting hat to put you in Slytherin. After a while it shouted Slytherin at last. You were so happy. Everyone at the Slytherin table applauded loudly and mainly Draco. This makes you even more happy. As you came to your table the seat next to Draco was unfortunately taken so you sat besides one of the boys who were smiling at you. "I'm Lucas by the way." The boy next to you introduced himself, smiled at you and then extended his hand to you. "I'm Y/N. Y/N Y/L. But I think you already know." You giggled. "Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said after everyone was sorted and then suddenly a lot of food appeared on the table. You took a little bit of everything on your plate and within talking with Lucas and some other Slytherins, ate it. "Prefects, please, escort the first years to their dormitories." Said Dumbledore when everyone finished up. You stood up as probably everyone in this room and followed other first years. No idea where you were going and no idea who was the prefect. Then you suddenly realized that you are supposedly not with the first year so you tried to find someone you know. Then finally you saw Lucas. You waved to him and shouted his name at him. "Lucas!" He stopped and waited till you came to him. "Lucas, can you, please, tell me how to get to my dormitory? I got lost." You asked him and just simply nodded and said you to follow him. As he said you followed him. He leaded you to the dungeons. "Here's an entrance to common room and also to dorms." Lucas said, slightly pointing at one of the pictures on the wall. "Pure-blood." Lucas said towards the picture. You just looked at him quite uncomprehendingly. "Oh, that's the password." He explained to you. "Remember it well. You'll need it" He mentioned and then stepped through the hole from the picture in the wall, you following him. 'Pure-blood'. You repeated just for yourself in your mind. You were, of course, pure-blood as every Slytherin. You followed Lucas to the common room. "This is common room. And your dormitory is..." He pointed at stairs leading to some corridor "this way. Want to show too?" He asked you. You were looking around the common room within listening him. "No, thanks. I think I am fine." You answered. "Okay. So, hope to see you tomorrow." Lucas greeted you and set off to the boys dorms. "Be sure." You answered smiling at him and waving. Then you went through the corridor to find your dormitory. You went door to door and asked everybody if there are you things. But the answer was, unfortunately, always no. Then there were just one door left on the end of the corridor so you set out to them. You knocked and then slowly opened the door. A mid-length black hair girl was sitting there on one of two beds. As you opened the door she frowned at you. "Excuse me, aren't my things here?" You said trying to sound at least a bit friendly. "Yes." She said coldly and shortly. "I'm Y/N by the way." You said expecting her to reply. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." She introduced herself. You looked at her on more time, just nodded and then you led your way to the second bed, where your thing were lying on and sat down. "Do you know what's the time?" You asked, but silence followed your question. "Please." You added. "About 11pm, I guess." She sighed in annoyance. "Thanks." You mumbled. After a while you stood up and started tidying your bed, putting your things into the wardrobe next to your bed. When you did so, you just left the room saying nothing. You just wanted to be alone awhile. Or at least without her. You didn't want to be enemies, but the way she behaved to you made you to hate her. You walk through the corridor tending your way to the common room. You slowly stepped down the stairs and walked to the fireplace. You just watched it for a short time. Then you walked closer and sat on the floor, still watching it. You were merely sitting there, when you suddenly heard someone coming. Before you could do anything the person started speaking to you. "Can't sleep, right?" You immediately realized whose voice is it. It was Draco Malfoy's. You didn't even turn around, just shook your head. You felt him walking towards you. As he reached you he sat down right next to you. You slightly looked at him. "And what are you doing here," You asked, but before he could say anything you completed your sentence. "Draco Malfoy?" He hesitated, looking on the fire. You just watched him looking on the fireplace. "I just heard someone walking here so I wanted to know who is it." You simply nodded and continued looking on the fireplace too. "But I think I asked first. So why are you here?" You were thinking about if you should tell him the truth or not. "I can't stand my roommate. And she can't stand me, I guess." You answered telling him the truth. "Sorry 'bout that." He said and gave you sympathetic look. "It's alright. It always can be worse." You replied a bit thankfully and pensively. Then you both stayed in silence. After a while he finally said something. "You know we shouldn't be here so late." He asked you, sounding a bit like he doesn't know what to say, while looking at you. You looked at him too, meeting his grey eyes. "To be honest - I don't care at all." He chuckled a bit and you did too. Then you two were just looking on the fire again. After a short time you heard someone's steps. You both turned onwards the entrance to the common room and saw a figure. "What are you two doing here at this time?" He asked sternly. "Who are you, that you're talking to us like this." Draco asks in a bit bigheaded tone and stood up. You wanted to say something, but the boy continued. "If you care I happen to be a school prefect and nothing allows you to be there in the middle of night." He said arrogantly. "And now, I must ask you to go to your dormitories. Straightway." You saw Draco rolling his eyes turning around, walking to his dorm. As he reached stairs he stopped. _Is he waiting for me ar what?_ You wondered. _It wouldn't matter me if yes, but in any case I have to leave now._ So you looked at the boy last time and then walked to Draco. As you came by him you walked up the stairs together. At the top he stood still and so you did too. He looked at you and in friendly tone said. "Good night Y/N." You smiled and answered. "Good night Draco." He smiled back and then just turned and walked to his dorm. You watched him till he closed the door of his room and then you made your way to your dorm. As you realized you'll meet that annoying, absurd Pansy you decelerated your pace. However, after a short time you stood in front of the door to your dormitory again. You inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. You carefully put your hand on the handle and pressed it down, hoping Pansy is already asleep. Fortunately she was, so you just slowly walked to your bed, lay down and fell asleep in a while.

You woke up and rubbed your eyes. Then you slowly sat and looked around the room. Your eyes met a look at sleeping Pansy. You got up and looked at an old clock which were hanged on the wall above the door. "7:30 am" You mumbled for yourself and sighed. You hesitated if your should wake up Pansy or rather not. You decided for no. You put on your uniform and went to the common room. On the top of the stairs you saw someone leading against one of the pillars. As you walked closer you were able to recognize who is it. It was Draco. When you came by him he made a step towards you. You wanted too tease him a bit so you greeted him this way. "Waiting for someone, Malfoy?" He looked at you, playing with a smile on his face. "Why am I Malfoy, now?" You slightly shrugged. "And for your question - Yes, I'm waiting ... for you." You looked at him a bit in shock, surprised and excited at once. "And why are you waiting for me?" You asked, trying to sound monotonously. "Can we go to the Great hall together?" He asked with a smirk on his face, but you noticed he's blushing a little bit too. "I'm not sure." He pretended disappointment for awhile. "Come on Y/L." You smiled and nodded. "Okay, if it will make you happy." He smirked and you two walked together through the common room. As you were walking through the corridors, you were wondering why did he want to go with you and the fact that it's silence now was making you a bit nervous. "So, how are you today?" You said, because you couldn't stand the silence no more. It was awkward, but still better than silence. You heard him snicker a bit. "I'm fine. And you?" You smiled too and replied. "Fine too." Fortunately you were in front of the door to the Great hall now so you didn't have to continue in your silly conversation. You stepped into the hall and made your way to the Slytherin table. You sat down, Draco opposite you. "Hello, Honey." You looked at Lucas who was sitting next to you. "What? You gave me nickname over one night?" You smiled. "Why not." He said teasingly. You just shook your head and started eating your breakfast. After you finished up you stood up so Draco did. "Might see you later." You said towards Lucas and joined Draco who was standing besides the door. As you came by him you two went through the castle to the Slytherin common room. "So what's our first class today?" You asked looking at Draco. He hesitated for a moment. "Transfiguration, perhaps." He answered. You were walking through the corridors, looking around and thinking. You had very different feelings. About everything. About Hogwarts, about people at Hogwarts. "Pure-blood." You heard indistinctly. You were deeply thoughtful so in a first moment you didn't realize what's happening. You looked at Draco a bit confused, but in a second you realized that he's saying a password to the common room. Fortunately he didn't notice your face so you just followed him to the room. You walked through the common room and then up to stairs toward your dormitories. "See you here in a moment." He said and walked to his dorm. As yesterday you watched him and then you made your own way to your dormitory. When you opened the door you looked around seeing Pansy isn't already there. So you just took your books, a peace of parchment and a quill. You slowly left the room, thinking where Pansy is, because you didn't see her at breakfast though. You didn't worry, it was just strange. Draco was sitting on the couch when you walked to the common room so you came by. As he saw you he quickly stood up. "Shall we go now?" He asked. "Sure." You replied and slightly shrugged. You walked not knowing where the class is, but Draco seemed okay, so you trusted him and let him to lead you. After a while you reached the class. Draco wanted to go in, but he stopped. He stepped back and with his hands signified you to go. "You first." You smiled at him. A little amused, but on the other side a bit surprisedly and happily. "Thanks." You said almost in whisper. He just nodded and stepped to the class right after you. You walked to the first desk and sat down and lain your books onto it, seeing Draco sitting down next to you. "What? Can't I sit here?" He asked teasingly. "Of course you can." You smiled. Suddenly the door slammed causing you both to turn around. You saw a bit untidy Pansy. She looked really furious and even worse, she was walking right towards you. You startle a bit, but you tried to cover it up. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" You frowned. "Why should I do it?! It's just your fault that you're late!" She wanted to punch you or whatever, but some voice interrupted her. "Miss Parkinson, I think you should sit down now." You recognized professor McGonagall's voice. Pansy walked to an empty desk and sat down annoyed. You turned back Draco. "List with my roommate." You said, slightly pointing to Pansy with your head. "Oh, what a pleasure." He said mockingly. "I believe so." You said and both of you burst into a quiet snicker. "And you Miss Y/L and Mr. Malfoy be quiet, please, and pay attention." McGonagall said sternly. You cleared your throat quietly, making Draco giggle again and then turned back to McGonagall like nothing happened.

After Transfiguration you two went back to the dungeon. But not to the common room or dormitories this time. You went here for Potions lesson. You stepped into class and took your seat in first row again. Draco was talking with Crabbe and Goyle now, so you were just sitting. At one moment you turned around noticing Pansy is staring at you hatefully. You were realizing why, but you still didn't understand. You didn't awake her and so what? It's not your obligation. When you saw her you rather turned back, seeing Draco. In these two days you got to know him a bit. You've noticed that he behaves differently to others. But why? Why would someone like him care about you. Yeah, your family was pure-blood, but you still felt it's different. There were many people who were pure-bloods. "What are you thinking about?" You startled a bit, looking at a person whose was the voice. Draco. "Umm...nothing." You shuttered. He looked at you suspicious, lookin' like he wanted to say something, but slam of the door interrupted him. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape stepped into the class. "As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of the potions making." He paused for a short time. "However, for those selected few," He looked at Draco. "who possess the predisposition. I can teach you, how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper to death." He stopped again. You looked in the direction he was looking. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable, that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." He was lookin' at that infamous Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get, if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Silence followed after his question. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look, if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Harry was looking a bit upset. Besides you didn't understand why does Snape behaves to him like this. But for sure he has some reasons, you calmed yourself. "I don't know sir." You noticed that every time Snape asked something, a girl next to Harry shot her hand up immediately. You couldn't apprehend how she can know it all. Maybe if you knew something you would stick up for Harry, but because you didn't, you rather stayed quiet. "And what's the different between monkshoot and wolfbane?" Snape asked a question again. "I don't know sir." Harry responded same as previously. "Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" Snape said eventually. You noticed Draco nodding his head and chuckling slightly.

After all classes today, you went to the common room to give yourself a rest till dinner. "So how do you feel about all these school thing and classes?" Draco asked you. You spent this whole day with him and now you were walking to the Slytherin dungeons together. "I honestly don't know. I've got different feelings, you know." You paused awhile. "About everything. And what about you?" You asked back, looking at him. He looked pensively. "Same as you." He said, looking back at you, slightly smiling. You walked across the graveyard, when someone tapped your shoulder so you turned around. "Lucas." You exclaimed thrilled. "And you are?" You asked, looking at a dark hair boy walking next to Lucas. "Marcus Flint." He stepped in front of you and reached out his hand. "Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team. Fifth year." He appended. "Y/N Y/L. Ordinary student at Hogwarts. In a Slytherin house. First year." You introduced yourself while shaking his hand. "So you play quidditch, don't you?" Draco asked lookin' at Marcus. "Of course I do." Marcus responded amused. "I'm a chaser." He added. "And I'm a seeker." Lucas said. You looked at him surprised. "You play Quidditch and you didn't tell me?" Now Lucas looked even more surprised than you. "Yeah." He said uncertainly. "We know each other just a day. As you said. Honey." You just smiled. "Ok. We have to leave you know." Lucas said when you walked to the common room. "Quidditch practice." Marcus informed you. "First this year." He subjoined. "You can come and watch anytime you want." Lucas suggested you with smile. "I will." You responded happily. He stopped at the top of staircase like he was waiting for something. "One time." You added. He smirked and walked to his dorm, leaving you in the common room with Draco. "Do you play Quidditch?" He asked sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Umm...I can fly the broomstick, but I've never tried to play Quidditch." You said crumpled a bit. "I've no one to play with." You looked at the fire in the fireplace sadly. "Your parents..." Draco asked unsurely. "They're..." He hesitated if he should say that, but you said it instead of him. "Dead." You looked at him, forcing yourself to smile. Every time you think 'bout this it makes you sad. Besides you never had some one to about it with so you wasn't sure what to do. "Y/N. I'm really sorry about that." Draco said in a sympathetic tone. "I can't imagine my life without my parents." He paused for a short time. "But if you want to talk about it. I'm here for you." He smiled. "Thanks." You stood up and walked to your dorm not even looked at him, but at the moment you closed the door you realized how big mistake it was. Fortunately Pansy wasn't there. You just sat on your bed, watching clock. You didn't want to behave this way to Draco, but...you even didn't know how to describe the reason for your behavior. After a while you just sighed. _I definitely should apologize him._ You stood up looking at clock noticing it's 7.50 pm. _But first I have to eat something._ You walked to the common room. No one was there, but it made sense. It's dinner now. So you made your way to the Great hall. You stepped in walking towards the Slytherin table. Draco was chatting with Crabbe and Goyle so you just sat down a bit beside. Alone. Suddenly laugh resonated in a quiet room. You looked onwards the door seeing Slytherin Quidditch team. They ran to you sitting everywhere around you. "Having fun?" You asked amused. They all just nodded. When they caught their breath they finally said something. "And why are you sitting alone, Honey?" You sighed and shook your head slightly. "Will you stop calling me this?" Lucas just shook his head as disagreement. "Never. And what's up with an answer on my question?" You looked at him not knowing to say for a while. "Sometimes it's better, isn't it?" You responded and looked at him inquiringly. "Besides, as you see, I'm not alone right now." Entire dinner they were all talking about Quidditch excitedly. "Shall we go now?" Lucas asked you, when there was just a few people. You just nodded and stood up following him to the exit. After a while he slowed down. You looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Are you really Ok?" You continued walking, thinking about your answer. After a quiet while he grabbed your arm and stopped you. "I was asking something. Are you really Ok?" You didn't know what to say, but you had to answer quickly. "Yeah. Why not?" Only now you realized how much do you regret what you did earlier. You really missed chatting with Draco.

 _Your P.O.V._

 _I shouldn't say that. I know it's not even two days and maybe we aren't even friends, but I should at least apologize. God, what was I thinking, that I just stood up and walked away. He just tried to help me. "Umm...actually, I supposed you to be with Draco." This hurt you. Even he noticed this. "Did you fight or something?" He asked uncertainly. "No, Lucas. Please, just leave me alone for now!"_

Third person's P.O.V.

You didn't even realized, but you were shouting right now. You ran through the common room to your dorm, tears in eyes. You slammed the door, sitting on your bed, putting your face into the palm of your hand. "Already missing your mummy and daddy?!" You heard annoying voice. You tried to calm yourself down but rage controlled you. "If you care, they're already dead!" You screamed to her. She looked quite snapped. You left the room angrily, trying to hold your tears. You've never cried before. At least you didn't remember. Probably because you were always reconciled with death of your parents, but now...

 _Your P.O.V._

 _And I thought how amazing is it being here._

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters, names and everything what reminds Harry Potter belongs only to the queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - Yeah, I know. Many things happened in this chapter and I swear there'll be more details if you'd like to (just let me know)

Third - If you have something to the story definitely let me know.

Fourth - Sorry for all mistakes - I'm not natural English speaker so if you can, just ignore it; if not you can inform me. And also sorry for that weird changing P.O.V.s

Fifth - Name of the story is just tentative, I just didn't know how to name it

And finally sixth - Hope you like it. I would love to know your opinion and that would be probably enough.

 _With love your Teri_


	2. It's OK

Third person's P.O.V

You ran through the corridor, making your way towards the common room. You didn't even see through the tears in your eyes. Suddenly you bumped into someone. "Sorry." You murmured, wanting to continue on your way down the stairs. You did a few steps, when you felt a hand grasped your arm. "You alright?" You turned around, seeing Draco's face full of worry. You quickly nodded and extricated your hand from his grip. You sucked the stairs and reached the fireplace in the common room, wanting to get away from him for now, but he grasped your arm again. Tighter this time. "I see you're not." He said and looked at you in a tender way. You just sighed and dried tears from your eyes. You looked straight into his eyes, didn't know what to say. He looked into your eyes too, then broke the eye contact and let your hand go. But you didn't try to run away this time. You sat on the black feather couch instead. Looking at the fireplace, you noticed that he sat down right next to you. "So," He started shakily. "What's the matter, Y/N?" He finished his sentence sheepishly. "I'm," You began, thinking what to say. "I'm sorry, Draco. I really am." You stuttered, but didn't even dare to look at him. "Y/N? I don't understand. Why should you give an excuse?" He asked uncomprehendingly. You took heart to look at him this time. You didn't say anything, but your face was full of confusion. After a while you tore your glaze from him. "I just meant..." You sighed. "I meant, it wasn't nice from me." You heard he wanted to say something, but you didn't let him. "You proposed me a help and I just ran away. I was so stupid. I'm sorry Draco." You looked at him again, hoping he'll understand. "Y/N," He looked into your eyes. "I completely understand you." You were looking into his stormy grey eyes, trying to find ou,t what he wants to say. "I can't imagine losing my parents. It must be so hard for you. And I also understand you don't want to talk about it, so I promise you I'll never even mention it again. Just, please, stop avoiding me." You tried to settle it in your head. "First of all, Draco," You started. "I don't avoid you." You feel that your voice is much confident and steady, than before, as you relieved. "And second" You paused for a short time. "Yeah, it's hard for me and my behavior..." You thought about what to say. "It doesn't mean I don't want to talk about it. I just" You sighed slightly. "I just don't know how to talk about it." You looked at him hopefully.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I felt so sorry for her. And I believed it's really hard for her to talk about it, but I just wanted to comfort her. I couldn't stand her avoiding me, so the fact, that she didn't avoid me, made me feel much better. She was lookin' at me right now, her eyes full of hope. I didn't assume her. I even couldn't. It wasn't her fault, I just didn't know what to say. "It's alright, Y/N." I started uncertainly. "I understand. And I stand behind what I said. You can talk to me whenever you want." I looked into her E/C eyes again. There was a trail of happiness in them now. This made me smiled slightly._

 _Your P.O.V._

 _I was so happy. Although, it was difficult for me right now, I felt so much better thanks to Draco. Suddenly, I felt a tear running on your cheek. He stopped smiling, extended his hand and dried the tear. Then he smiled again. Only I knew it wasn't tear of sadness. It was a tear of happiness. "And now," He said. "Remember, that I don't want to see you crying again." He finished teasingly, but I still heard a trail of seriousness in his voice. "Got it?" He asked and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled widely at him and nodded. There was just silence. It wasn't that awkward silence. This made me feel more comfortable. "Alright." He sighed eventually. "Now, I think you have to go to sleep." I chuckled slightly. "As you do too." He just shook his head amused._

Third person's P.O.V.

Draco rose from the couch and looked at you again. Then he reached out his hand to you. You smiled slightly and took his hand. He helped you to get up. You two walked through the common room to stairs. At the top of them he stopped. He looked at you. Just right now you noticed, that he's still holding your hand. When he found out, what are you looking at, he quickly let your hand go. You looked at him, seeing his cheeks getting pink shade as he blushed. You smiled slightly, but sooner than you could say something, he parted with you. "Good night Y/N." He smiled at you. "Good night Draco." You responded by the rules of polite behavior. He turned around, wanting to go to his dorm. "Draco?" You whispered uncertainly. He turned around immediately and mouthed 'yes'. "So it's in order, until now?" He hesitated for a moment and then slowly walked to you. he put his hands on your shoulders and smiled. "Of course Y/N, it is." You slightly nodded with a smile on your face. After a while, he turned around and walked towards his dorm. You didn't say anything this time, you just watched him until he closed the door. Then you made your own way to your dorm. You pushed the handle down and, as every time hoped Pansy's already asleep. When you opened the door you saw her lying on her bed, sleeping. You exhaled relaxed and quietly took of your robe and put yourself in your bed. Today you didn't just fall asleep quickly. Today you were thinking deeply. _What will happen tomorrow? And what about Lucas? Is he Ok as Draco is? What will I say to him?_ Questions were popping in your head. One over the other. Although you were worrying, you fell asleep slowly after all.

"Wake up! Wake up!" These were words you heard first when you woke up. You soon recognized that voice. It was Pansy's. You opened your eyes, seeing her leaning over you. "What? What's happening?" You said confused. She sighed slightly and tore her glaze from you. "Don't think I am trying to improve our relationship." She said coldly. "I'm just..." She paused for a moment. "Sorry. Sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't know about your parents." You sighed and closed your eyes again for a short time, as she reminded you what happened. "It's OK." You answered calmly, getting up from your bed. "See you at breakfast, then." She said, leaving the room. You smiled for yourself, but frowned suddenly. You put on your robe quickly and left the room too. You walked through the corridor, but didn't see Draco, which made you feel a bit sad. You were walking down the stairs, when you felt hands covering your eyes. There was just one person, you could think it could be. "Draco?" You asked, turning around. When you saw his face, you smiled widely and shook your head amused. He tilted his head. "Shall we go now?" He asked, playing with a smile on his face. "Of course." You smiled again. You two walked through the common room towards the entrance. Draco opened it and then turned back to you. "You first." He smiled and signified you, to go, with his hands. "You gentleman." You teased him and chuckled. He lifted his brows and smiled at you. You smiled back, turned around and got off the ground, making your way to the Great hall. You heard his steps behind you. You were laughing and running through the castle. Suddenly you felt his hand holding yours. "Got ya!" You stopped, turning to him, still laughing. You noticed him laughing too. "Don't dare to do this to me again!" He said and let your hand go. Now he put his hand on your shoulders. You two continued on your way to the Great hall. You entered the room. Each making way along the one side of Slytherin table. Draco sat down, so you do too. You took some food and ate it. A while before you wanted to leave you felt a hand tapped on your shoulder. "Lucas?" You said a bit confused, not knowing what to say. "Y/N. Can we talk?" He asked before you could say anything. "Lucas. Of course." You responded, biting your bottom lip. You rose up from your seat, following Lucas to the entrance of the Great hall. He stopped as he walked off the room and stayed on one side of the door. You stood in front of him, not saying anything. "Lucas..." You finally dared to say something, but he interrupted you. He put his finger on your lips. "Y/N, I wanted to apologize you. I was acting like a fool and I'm really happy seeing you reconciled with Draco. Just, please, forgive me if you can." He looked into your eyes. "Lucas, you're not the one to apologize. I am. So I really want to say sorry. You were right." You looked at your shoes. "So you forgive me?" He asked hopefully. "Lucas." You sighed. "I said it's not your fault." Before you could finish your sentence he asked again. "So friends again?" He asked a bit confused. "Of course we are, Lucas." He smiled, so you did too.

"Good afternoon class." You heard Madam Hooch's voice. You were standing in a row of students, next to Draco, a broom by your legs. Till now, Draco was murmuring something about how unfair is it, that the first years are not allowed to bring their own broomsticks to school, but you didn't pay attention much. "Good afternoon Madam Hooch." All students said in unison. "Good afternoon, Amanda. Good afternoon." Madam Hooch corrected "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone, step up to the left side of your broomstick." Awhile you watched Draco, then you did, what Madam Hooch said too. "Come on! Hurry up!" Madam Hooch sped you up. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" She said. All students said up. You saw, that Harry's broomstick jumped into his hand. Draco, who was quiet till now, said up too and his broomstick did the same as Harry's. "Come on, Y/N. Try it!" He encouraged you. "Up!" You said decisively. Your broom flew into your hand immediately. "Wow!" Draco exclaimed impressed. You smiled widely at him. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch continued. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two - " But before she could finish her sentence, Neville took off. "Mr. Longbottom!" She stuttered, but he seemed, he doesn't know how to fly, let alone how to get back on the ground. "Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted at him. Suddenly he came back, flew through the crowd and then back towards the castle. The whole class ran after him, Madam Hooch forward. WHAM! In a moment you saw Neville lying on the ground, Madam Hoooch kneeling down next to him. "Oh, dear. It's a broken wrist." Madam Hooch said, helping him to get up. With a corner of your eye you saw Draco taking something from the ground. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground, while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it, will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quiddditch'. Come on, dear." Madam Hooch said, leading Neville away, towards the castle. "Did you see his face? Maybe if that fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat arse." Draco said amused, when Madam Hooch disappeared from your sight. You saw a glass ball, with a smoke inside it, in his hand - Neville's remembrall. A few students giggled, you frowned a bit, behind Draco, but before you could say anything someone outran you. "Give it here, Malfoy." Harry Potter said decisively and stepped out of the crowd. "No." Draco retort, turning to Harry. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said and leapt on his broom. He flew around and then through the crowd. "How about on the roof?" He said teasingly and flew even higher. "What's the matter, Potter?" He shouted to Harry. You had to admit, that he can fly very well, but on the other side he could get into the trouble. "Bit beyond your reach?" He continued teasing Harry, who had probably enough so he got on his broom too. "Harry, no way! You heard, what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!" A girl, with curly, brown hair, Hermione Granger, tried to stop Harry, but he didn't listen to her. "What an idiot." She said, when he took of. Harry, although a bit clumsily, flew to Draco. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened Draco. "Is that so?" Draco said amused. He didn't look worrying or apprehensive, he was just playing with the remembrall as if nothing is happening, which probably bothered Harry so he did what he said. He flew closer to Draco, clutched his hand and tried to throw him off his broom. Fortunaly he was unsuccessful, Draco just turned around the broom. "Have it your way, then!" He turned back to Harry and threw the ball high into air and flew back to the ground. "What was it?" You came to him and whispered in a bit angry tone. "What?" He asked confused and watched Harry. When he saw, Harry caught the ball and most of the students ran to him to congratulate him, you could see disappointment in his face. But his face expression changed quickly as he noticed McGonagall reaching. "Harry Potter." She said sternly and look around the crowd. "Follow me." You saw Draco snickering so you nudged him a bit. You watched McGonagall walking away with Harry. You regretted him a bit, partly it was his own fault, but Draco wasn't completely innocent too. "That wasn't nice, you know?" You turned to him and frowned a bit. "What?" He retort, trying to sound angrily or something like it, but you could see him smiling. "What are you laughing at?" He tried not to laugh. "You're cute when you're angry, did you know?" You rolled your eyes, but started smiling in a moment too.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - Again, sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have something to the story, let me know

And fourth - Hope you liked it. I'd love to know your opinions and everything.

 _With love your Teri_


	3. Marcus Flint and Worries

Third person's P.O.V.

You were sitting on tribune, around the Quidditch pitch, next to Draco. "Ok, get ready!" You could heard Marcus' voice, telling the other players. "Three, two, one..." He didn't even finish his sentence and them all flew from the changing room _(or whatever was it)._ They flew over the pitch, changing formations. "Y/N?" Marcus said towards you. You did what they told you before - threw the Quaffle into the air, one boy, as chaser, catching it. Now, you moved back to chest with other balls, released Bludgers, quickly dodging. "Be careful, Y/N!" You heard Draco. You turned to him, smirking, but in a second you both smiled. You slued around, opened special compartment on the hood of the chest, taking the last ball. The golden snitch. You raised it and looked through it. Then you turned back to Draco, giving him The snitch. He smiled at you and you smiled back. He mouthed 'thanks' and quickly read The snitch over. Then he slowly allowed his grip and let it go. The snitch flew around your heads few times and then it disappeared. You just watched as Marcus and the other boy were throwing the ball to each other, trying to get it through one of the circles. A girl, with a long black hair tied up in a ponytail, tried to prevent this. Two other boys bouncing off Bludgers and Lucas flying around, looking for The snitch. Finally it seemed like he glimpsed it. He chased after it and when he caught it you applauded loudly and gave a whistle - ended the game. "Ok, guys, great game!" Marcus said in increased tone in order to everyone can hear him. "You can go for now." He finished and along with Lucas made his way to you and Draco. "So, what do you think?" Lucas asked enthusiastically. "I think..." Draco started, but you interrupted him. "I think you're an amazing seeker." Lucas just smirked triumphantly. Then you saw, that Marcus doesn't look very happy. "And, of course, you're an amazing chaser, Marcus." You subjoined a bit amused. You could hear Lucas snickering. "Hey," Marcus said, pointing at you with his hand slightly. "Don't you want to try flying?" You raised your brows and frowned a bit. "Hope you don't doubt me?" You said teasingly. He just smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his head laughingly. "You can too, if you want." He said towards Draco. You turned to him. first he looked at you and then he responded at last. "Yeah, why not? It'll be fun, I guess." You turned back to Marcus and Lucas, waiting for their instructions. "Then, follow me!" Marcus said exited. You got down from the stand, so Draco did. You followed Lucas and Marcus to the broom warehouse. "Here. Just take one." Lucas said you. Draco, as always, let you to go first, so you stepped in and took one broom. You came back to Marcus and Lucas with a broom in your hand, Draco right behind you. "So..." Lucas started. "How about a race?" You looked at him and shrugged slightly. "Fine. So, around the Qudditch pitch?" Marcus asked, you, Draco and Lucas just nodded. You four formed a line, got on your brooms and Marcus started counting down. "Ready, steady..." He paused for a short time. "Go!" He shouted finally. You kicked off the ground hard and took off. You flew about 20 feet high and then started the agreed route. You felt the wind around you how fast you were flying. First, after a long time, you felt completely free and carefree. You always loved this feeling of freedom. You flew around the pitch unbelievably speedily and with a wide smile on your face landed. To your surprise, you were first. After a moment you saw them three flew right besides you fast and then brought down. "That doesn't count. I didn't try." Marcus stated. "Of course," Draco said sarcastically. "Just because you wasn't the best, right?" He shut Marcus down. "You'd make a fair Quidditch player, Y/N." Lucas finally said something too. You were a bit shocked so you managed just to mouth 'me?'. "And if I'm right, we need one chaser, don't we, Marcus?" He turned to Marcus. "You're right, but it's..." Marcus hesitated. "What? Hope you don't want to say she's not good." Lucas argued. "No, it's just important and I have to think about it." He said and got off to the broom warehouse. "Don't worry, Y/N, he's just jealous. You're amazing." Lucas said, knowingly loud, Marcus to hear. "I heard you!" Marcus shouted to him, not even bothering to turn to him. Both of you burst in laughter. "Shall we go now?" You heard Draco behind you. "Not having fun?" You asked and nudged him gently. "No, I just guess we should go, if we don't want to get detention." You sighed amused. "Okay, okay." You smiled. "See you, then." You said towards Lucas and Marcus. You returned brooms back and went on the way to the castle. "I probably didn't tell you earlier, but you're really good." You said admirable. "Thanks." Draco replied quickly. You frowned. "Come on, Draco. It was just fun." You said with a flash of seriousness in your voice. "Umm." He just murmured as answer. "Not enough." You said and he stopped, looking at you. "What?" He said confused. "I want to hear you saying, that it was just for fun." You said, already knowing you're gonna to win. "Okay." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It was just for fun." He renounced. "Happy?" He asked. "Happy." You nodded and thinned your lips into a straight line proudly. You put your hand on his shoulders, smile on your face. You felt him looking at you for a while and when you looked at him too, he tore his glaze and blushed a bit. You smiled even more. It has been about a month you spent in Hogwarts. During this time your really got to know Draco. It was a bit weird for you, but you two always meet each other in the common room at night and you always have discussion.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _We were walking back to the castle for dinner, her arm on my shoulders. I've never believed I could find a friend like her. I usually have to pal up with children of my father's 'friends' and co-workers. I looked at her for a moment, but I couldn't help myself to tear my gaze away from her. Maybe it's time to admit it to myself; as she was just walking besides me, a smile on her face, she was so beautiful in her own way. She looked at me, so I was forced to look away. I could feel myself blushing. The only problem is, that I'm too shy._

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

You walked to your room, seeing Pansy is here. "Where were you?" She said in a bit disdainful tone. "It's not your business, is it?" You retort. "I didn't see you on dinner, though." She responded, but not to your answer. "What? What's the time?" You panic a little, turning in the order to look at the clock. "6pm." You whispered for yourself and blocked off. "Okay. Funny." You said annoyed, sluing back to her. You sat on your bed and did your Potions homework for tomorrow, just to waste time till dinner. "But now, we seriously should go." She said suddenly and left the room with loud door slam. You sighed and rolled your eyes, getting up from your bed, then taking on your robe, leaving the room too. "I was worrying you're not coming." You freaked out a bit, turning back to see, none other than Draco, standing next to door of your dormitory. "Seriously?" You said, but after a short time you smiled as he did. He did a step to you and then looked at you for you awhile. "We should go now." He continued on his way through the corridor towards the common room. You stood still where you were for a while and just watched him. You couldn't help yourself, not to smile. After a while you realized that you're just standing here so you got off the ground and caught him up. You two walked through the common room, castle to the Great hall. During the dinner Draco was talking 'bout Quidditch throughout.

* * *

"Hey, know what's strange?" Draco asked. You were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in the common room next to him. "No." You responded and shook your head slightly. "What?" You proceeded, turning to him. You could see, he's thinking deeply about something. "As I said it's strange, but..." He blocked off, suddenly. "But?" You said curiously and put you hand on his shoulder. He looked at your for a short time and then returned his gaze to the fire. "Sometimes I feel as I saw you sometime before." You looked to the fire too, leaving your hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, Draco. It's possible." Although, you didn't know what to say, because sometimes you got the same feeling, you wanted to go on, but he interrupted you. "Sorry, don't worry about it. It was a stupid from me to say this." You frowned a bit, looking at him. "What? Don't you think it's a bit late, when you already said this?" You said a little teasingly. "Just forget I said this, Y/N." You sighed, looking straight to his grey eyes. "You know, that once you said that, I'll never forget." You said a bit more worriedly, stroking his back with your hand. "Hope it's not any problem, is it?" He shook his head. "If yes, you know you can trust me?" You smiled a bit. You knew, it's something important for him, because you could see it in his eyes. "I'm fine, Y/N. We just should..." You frowned again, something was wrong with him and you knew it. "We should what?" You asked confused. "We should go to sleep now." He finished and forced himself to smile. He got up, tumbling your hand down from him. He extended his hand to you to help you getting up. You took it and uprose. Maybe it was some kind of custom now, but he always held your hand till you two walked up the stairs. On the top of the stairs he stopped, turning to you and let your hand go, blushing. You smiled a bit, it was always sweet, when he blushed. "Good night, Y/N." He said and quickly turned around, wanting to go to his dorm, but before he could do so, you stopped him. You grasped his hand again. "Is really everything Okay?" You sighed. This reminded you that day, when you 'fought' with him and Lucas. Draco turned to you, lookin' into your eyes. "Yeah, Y/N. I'm fine." He turned back, but you let him go now. You knew, that he's not fine as he said and you wanted to find out why. You watched him, closing the door of his dormitory, as every night and then turned around, making your way to your room. You pulled down the handle and opened the door. In that time you learned how to get well with Pansy at least a bit. It was always better, when she was already sleeping, just right now, which made you breathe out relaxed, or even better when she wasn't there. You quietly took off your robe and lay in your bed. Almost every day you fell asleep quite quickly, but some day, like today, you couldn't sleep for nothing.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All character belong to the queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - I know it's boring chapter, but it has its purpose in the story

Third - As always, sorry for all mistakes

Fourth - If you have something to story, let me know

And fifth - Hope you like it and I'd love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	4. What's with you?

Third person's P.O.V.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Uhh, Pansy still didn't stop doing this. She did it every day since that one, when you fought with Draco. "Okay, okay." You forced yourself to open your eyes and say something. When you opened your eyes you just saw her, closing the door. As fast as you opened them, you closed your eyes again. You remembered Draco's worrying face and him saying he's fine. You sighed, your eyes still closed. After a while, you sat down, looking on the clock. _7.30 am. I should hurry up._ You thought of. You uttered a sigh and then got up from your bed. You put on your robe and left the room. You did a few steps and then you stopped. You turned around, hoping you'll see Draco, standing next to the door as yesterday. To your disappointment he didn't. You turned back, continuing on your way to the common room. At the top of stairs you stopped again. You hoped Draco could be here, but he wasn't neither there. You turned to stairs and took them down. When you did so, you halted. You looked around, but unfortunately you didn't see Draco anywhere. Suddenly, you focused platinum blond hair. Exactly in that moment you recognized Draco, sitting in the couch. You inhaled deeply and slowly started walking to him, trying him to not hear you. Although, you didn't know what happened to him, you knew that now, you are the one to comfort the other. You were rubbing your hands as you were walking closer to him. You walked to him and stopped. You put your hands on his eyes as he did one day. You could feel him freaked out. He took your hands into his and holding them, he turned around to you. To your surprise he smiled at you widely and you couldn't find any trail of worry in his face now. "Y/N. Good morning." He said, looking at you. You were quite shocked, because of his high spirits, unable to say anything. "Is anything wrong?" He frowned slightly. You winked a few times to recuperate and then shook your head and responded. "No, everything's alright." You stuttered a little. His face unfroze and he let your hands go. You circumvented the couch and meanwhile he rose up. You two walked through the common room to the exit, you looking at Draco slightly, inconspicuously browsing his face. You didn't want to upset him so you rather stayed quiet, but question, what was with him last night, was popping in your head again and again. He let you go first as every day and then you made your way to the Great hall. You stepped to the Great hall, Draco next to you. At the beginning of the table, you divided, each of you walking along one side of the table. Draco sat down, looking at you, probably expecting you to sit too. You stopped, but before you sat down, you looked around, whether you don't see Lucas, but unfortunately you didn't. You wondered where he is, but you calmed down soon - he probably just overslept. You sat down, opposite Draco. You looked straight into his eyes, first time today and you saw the trail of worry again. At the first sight he looked fine, but you knew, he, in fact, wasn't. You opened your mouth in order to follow on to yesterday's conversation, you were going to tell him about your opinion on his question about you two seeing each other sometime before, but in a second, you realized it was mistake. At least you didn't say anything. "Sorry?" Draco asked, looking at you. "Did you say anything?" You exhaled - luckily he didn't pay attention. "No, no." You said trying to sound trustworthy and smile appeared on you face. After a while you tore your stare from him and took some food onto your plate. Although you did, you wasn't hungry. You didn't know why, but you were feeling so miserable for Draco. Something was obviously wrong with him, but you couldn't recognize what. Instead of eating your breakfast, you just stared at your plate. "Y/N." You heard obscurely. "Y/N?" You felt a hand, touching your wrist, shaking with it slightly. You looked at your hand, then straight ahead, looking into Draco's eyes. He interrupted the stream of thoughts in your head, but when you looked into his eyes, it reminded you everything. He was just looking at you, you not knowing what to say. "Shall we go now?" You just nodded, your lips making a thin line. You rose up and walked along the table, while looking for Lucas. You still couldn't see him. This made you worry even more. You sighed, but moment you smiled again, meeting with Draco at the end of the table. "So," You started uncertainly. "What classes do we have today?" You asked, looking at Draco, while you two were making way back to the common room. You could see light purporting in his face. "Transfiguration, double potions and charms, I guess." You just nodded, but inly, you smiled, seeing you forced him to think about something different than some worry you didn't know. When you tore your gaze from him, you saw, that you reached the entrance to the common room, so you opened it. "Pure-blood." You wanted him to go first, but he didn't. He let you go foremost, which made you laugh, instead. He laughed too, making you feel at least a bit happier

* * *

You two, Draco and you, were sitting on the couch in the common room, studying. You didn't study fully; you were just reading the text in your potions book, every now and then, alternately looking at Draco and then around the common room, looking for Lucas. You didn't see him the whole day, which was unusual. Habitually, you met him at least in the corridor, saying hello to you. "Done." Draco said suddenly and closed is book a bit vigorously. You freaked out a little and then you looked back at your book, blushing as you realized, that you were just starring at him the whole time. "Wanna help with something?" You looked back at Draco and just shook your head slightly. Actually, you weren't doing your potions homework, you were just sitting there and thinking throughout. He sighed, rose up and walked to you, then he sat down next to you. You could feel him starring at your blank parchment, which was supposed to be filled with an essay from potions. You bitted your bottom lip, waiting for his reaction. "Y/N?" You sighed slightly, looking at him, not knowing what to expect. He put his hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but you didn't let him. "I know; it's just a blank paper." You felt quite horrible for lying to him. "I didn't pay attention in class, so..." You paused yourself and inhaled. "Can you repeat it for me, please?" His face expression was a bit confused now; he knew, that probably everyone pays attention in Snape's classes and you knew, that your excuse was so stupid, but what could you do. "Sure." He finally replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, you were doing your potions essay, Draco helping you. "Alright." You sighed happily. You finally done your potions homework. "Thanks really much, Draco." You smiled, turning to him. He just nodded. "What's the time by the way?" He asked, frowning a little, after a short time. You hesitated and then, leaned to see the big old clock on the wall, next to the entrance. You winked a few times to make sure, you see correctly. "Half past seven?" You said by surprise. By the corner of your eye you saw Draco turning to clock too. "Dinner already started." You two looked at each other right at the same moment. "Already? It started before an hour." You were deducing while you two rose up from the couch and started making your way to the Great hall, hoping the dinner didn't end already. "How is it even possible, that we didn't notice?" Draco asked in confusion, running next to you through the corridor. "Good question." You said and smiled, turning your head to him. After a moment, you both burst into laughter. Although, you didn't realize it you already got into the Great hall. After a short time you stopped. You could feel everyone looking at you two. After an embarrassing while, Draco coughed and started making his way to an empty seat at the Slytherin table. So you did too. You were walking along the table, looking and smiling at each other inconspicuously. Finally you sat down opposite Draco, looking around the room. Everyone was still quiet. You started feeling a bit nervous so you bitted your bottom lip, as you do every time you were nervous. You just watched your empty plate until everyone started chatting again. You exhaled, looked at Draco one more time and then, put some food onto your plate and started eating. "Shall we go now?" You asked Draco, after you finished up. He simply nodded, standing up. You walked through the Great hall, towards the exit, when you remembered, that you hadn't seen Lucas all day. Although, you knew, that there aren't much people left, you looked around hoping to see him. "Looking for someone?" You looked back to Draco, forming a thin line from your lips. "Well, I hadn't seen Lucas today, so you know..." You sighed. "I am worrying." He smiled at you at put his hand on your back. "He's certainly alright." You forced yourself to smile, hoping Draco is right.

* * *

"Where have you been?" These were the first words you heard, when you stepped into your dormitory. "Dinner?" You replied sarcastically. You didn't understand, why is she asking you. It wasn't her business, as you told her many times and also, you weren't even friends. Pansy rolled her eyes, looking back at her book. You sighed annoyed and then sat down on your bed, opening your transformation book. While reading it, your were watching Pansy by the corner of your eye. At 11.30pm she finally seemed asleep, so you rose up, laying your book on the nightstand next to your bed. You came to the door and pulled the handle, trying to be inaudible. In the same way you left the room and closed the door. You walked through the corridor to the common room and took down the stairs. You saw a person sitting in front of the fireplace. He didn't even have to turn around, you to know, that it is Draco. "Oh, finally." He chuckled, you walking to him. "Thank my roommate." You said teasingly, sitting down next to him. He shook his head amused, looking back at the fireplace. Then there was just silence. However, it wasn't unpleasant to you. You were still trying to think of what could ail him. 'Maybe he just wasn't in a good mood.' You thought of. You were so confused. He acted as usually today; he was happy, he laughed and everything, but you still couldn't get rid of the feeling, that he's not alright. At least not completely. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked suddenly, turning to you. This question caught you. You looked at him confusedly. "Well, nothing special." You replied after a while and shrugged. You felt horribly, that you lied to him again, but there was nothing you could do with it. "What about you?" You added curiously. "The same."

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I felt awfully, that I lied to her, but the only reason, why was I doing this, was to protect her._

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - I'm so sorry, that there wasn't an update a long time; I was just too busy

Third - I'm also sorry for all mistakes

Fourth - If you have something to the story, definitely let me know

And fifth - Hope you like it. I'd love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	5. Lucas and Flying with Draco

Third person's P.O.V.

"Mornin', Y/N." You heard behind you, when you were walking down the stairs, making your way to the Great hall for breakfast. Although, you exactly knew, who was it, you turned around. First you smiled, then replied. "Good morning, Draco." You waited until he walked to you and then turned back, continuing on your way, now with him. "So how are you today?" He asked, after you two left the common room. You chucked slightly. You had this 'awkward' conversation most likely every day, during walking for breakfast. "Fine." You answered and then supplied. "And you?" You asked back, looking at him. "Same." He replied and smiled.

When you came to the Great hall, each of you sat on one side of Slytherin table. "So, did you study for Potions?" He asked teasingly, looking at you. First, you put your toast onto your plate, then looked at him. You tried to look like 'seriously?', but after a while you started laughing. So he did. "Of course, I did." You replied ironically. For a few seconds, you were just looking at him, then you looked back at your plate, took your toast and started eating it.

"We shall go now." You heard Draco, after you both finished up. "Potions are waiting." He added, smile appearing on his face. You shook your head amused and rose up. As you walked along the table, you remember not seeing Lucas yesterday, so you looked around you, searching for him. Still, you couldn't see him. You sighed disappointed, turning your glaze back to the exit of this room. As you were walking through the corridor with Draco, making your way to the common room, suddenly you glimpsed Marcus. "Excuse me." You said to Draco and a bit hurriedly walked to Marcus, who turned around the corner right now. "Marcus!" You shouted at him a bit louder than you originally wanted so everyone, who was around, looked you. You looked at floor for a moment and then walked to Marcus. "Marcus," You started. "Hello!" You greeted him, waiting for his hail, before you continued. "Hey!?" He finally answered a little questioningly. Meanwhile you thought over your following question. "Marcus, I have one question." You began uncertainly. "Go on, then." He encouraged you. "Don't you know what's with Lucas?" You looked at him. "I haven't seen him several days, you know." You added quickly. "I can't believe, that he didn't tell you, Y/N." He said surprised. "Didn't tell what?' You asked wonderingly. "He's visiting his older brother in France." You sighed a bit angry. "OK, thank you Marcus." You smiled at him and then turned around, making your way back to the place, where you have left Draco before. You were kinda surprised - he was still standing there. "Thank you..." You started, when you came by him. "For what?" He asked confusedly. "If you let me to complete the sentence. You'd know." You paused for a short time, the sighed. "Fine. For you waiting for me." You smiled at. So he did.

"So what did you get wind?" Draco asked, when you two were walking to the Potions class. Your face faded slightly as he reminded you Lucas. "Oh, let's say nothing special." You replied, but even you could hear that trail of sarcasm in your voice. You had to admit, that you were quite furious about it. "Y/N?" He asked curiously and a little worriedly at once. "Fine." You sighed eventually. "I know what's with Lucas." You looked at him. When you did so, you could recognize confusion in his face. "So?" He queried, looking at you. "He's visiting his older brother." You answered, trying to sound monotone. "In France." You added. He hesitated for a moment. "Oh, I understand." He said after a while. "And he didn't tell you, did he?" He was inferring. You shook your head, seeing he's looking at you again. He nodded slightly and then continued. "And it does bother you." He looked ahead. "At least a bit." He supplied a little teasingly, as he noticed you not saying anything. "Come on, Y/N." He said suddenly and because you stayed quiet, he proceeded. "You see, ..." You looked around, trying to find out what he means. "See what?" You gave up after a short time. "I was right. He's alright." You shook your head amused. "And so what?" You looked at him, seeing smile appearing on his face. "Nothing." He shrugged. "Just wanted to cheer you up." You looked gratefully and smiled at him before stepping into the Potions class.

* * *

"We have free afternoon, you know." You at Draco. You two were walking through the corridor, making your way towards Slytherin common room. "Of course I do, Draco." After you answered, you shook your head a little and tore your glaze from him. "So..." He started a bit uncertainly. "What do you want to do?" You could feel him, looking at you. "Why me? Can't you decide yourself?" You said really amused, laughing. "Or if you want to spend your afternoon with Parkinson..." You knew he'd continue, but just a thought of spending even a minute more with Pansy, made you change your opinion very quickly. "OK, OK." You shut him down. He chuckled. "We can...I don't know, maybe...go out?" You tried to devise something. He seemed enjoying this moment. "It is not that funny, you know?" You shook your head, but in a moment you started laughing too. After he finally calmed down, he replied. "And yeah, we can go out, if you want." You sighed a bit, he looking at you. "So we walked there just to decide what will we do?" You said quite slowly, looking ahead, right at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "It seems like yes." He laughed slightly, both of you turning around.

"So what will we do?" You asked, turning to Draco, who was standing next to you. You two were in front of the gateway, Hogwarts estate in front of you, right now. "How about Quidditch?" Draco suggested after a short time. "Want to be defeated again, Malfoy?" You said teasingly, but you noticed confidence in your voice as well. Before he could say anything, you went on. "Besides, we're just two, you know that?" You looked to distance toward the Quidditch pitch. "But if you really want, we can." You inferred after a silent while, smiling at him. As you said this, both of you set off to the broom shed.

"And don't we need keys, Mr. Malfoy?" You asked unenthusiastically. Now you were standing in front of the broom storehouse, realizing that the door is actually locked. "Maybe, but I happen to be a wizard, don't I?" First, you looked at him a bit confused, but then you realized what he meant. "Move over, Y/N." You had to chuckle, because of the way he said that. However, you did a step to the left and Draco walked up closer to the door. He pulled up his wand and hawked, before saying anything. "Alohomora." He said smartly and waved with his wand. Then, when the door opened slightly, he looked at you victoriously. You raised your brows a bit and smiled at him. He opened the door agape and stepped inside. "So?" You said impressed as you looked around. It wag much bigger inside than it seemed from without. With the corner of your eye, you could see Draco moved suddenly. "How about this?" You walked closer to see what he meant. He was pointing at one broomstick. "Nimbus 2000." You read and then turned to Draco. "Honestly Draco, I guess we can't just take the one we like, I think." He looked at you with a smirk on his face. "And why?" You hesitated for a moment. "Um...Because, as we both know, this is the fastest model yet and it is quite expensive." You paused for a moment to think of what to say. to be honest, you were dreaming this a bit right now. "And it undoubtedly belongs to someone." Before you could continue, he interrupted you. "All the brooms in there do." You sighed as you knew, that he was capable of arguing all day. "Fine. Take whichever you want, but I'll be OK with this one." You said and stretched out for an quite old-looking broom. Meanwhile Draco took the Nimbus 2000. "And remember - I warned you." You looked at him one last time before you came out of the shed. "You really want to be in a house team, don't you?" You asked, looking at him, when you were walking towards the Quidditch pitch. "That's why you talk about Quidditch so much, right?" You could see him, hesitating for a moment. "Exactly." He replied after a while. You just nodded. "Hope it is not just because of you are jealous of Harry?" This question popped in your head so quickly so you didn't have time to think about it. But when you did, at moment you realized, that this will just infuriate him so you rather tore your glaze from him. "If you think, that I am jealous of Potter becoming a seeker, you're absolutely wrong." He answered, trying to sound disinterestedly, but you knew he was. He was jealous of Harry and you understood it. However, this situation wasn't the best for you so you just apologized and for the rest of your way you stayed quiet.

You heard someone clapping. "I knew, that you're good at flying, but not this good." You turned around to see Marcus leaning against a wooden tribune. "Thanks." You said and walked closer to him, Draco following you. "You're not that bad as well." He went on, slightly pointing at Draco. He murmured something, what quite reminded 'thank you'. "Anyways, do you two have any idea what the time is?" Marcus asked and looked at you and then also at Draco. You both stayed quite for a short time, thinking. "No." You finally answered at the same time, which made you burn into laughter. "Well, it's late enough for you two being out." Marcus said teasingly, but a bit sternly on the other side too. You sighed, looking around. Now, at the first time, you saw that is almost evening. "OK, we will see you at dinner then." You parted with him, making your way back to the broom shed with Draco again.

"You are really good at Quidditch, have I told you before?" You asked Draco, when you two were back in the castle, making your way to the Great hall for the dinner now. "Thanks, Y/N." He thanked. "In my opinion, it would be a big pity if they wouldn't choose you as a new ..." You stopped. "What position do you actually want to play at?" You asked, looking at him. "Seeker." He replied simply. "Hmm..." You tried to cheer him up, because you felt that he's not very exited. However, it seems you failed so you rather stayed quiet.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _Don't take me wrong, but I was a bit jealous of Y/N. I know, it is foolish - OK, very foolish, but I felt enviously about her flying skills. I wished it to her, but I had to be such a dope to begrudge her on the other hand. And I had to admit myself, that she wasn't that far from true with me, being jealous of Potter. Right now I felt so terrible. And it wasn't just because of me myself or Quidditch._

 _Your P.O.V._

 _The feeling, that Draco is not alright, just increased right now. Sometimes I felt like it is completely over, but another time it was back. Something in me was telling me, that it is not just because of him, not being in a good mood, but when he didn't want to talk about it, I just didn't mention it._

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all my mistakes

Third - I know, that there wasn't a new chapter like long, very long time and sorry about that, but I was on holidays and ... hope you understand

Fourth - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know

And finally fifth - Hope you like it and of course, I'd love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	6. Quidditch

A change this time - an author's word at the beginning

I was thinking about making Hermione not liking you (the main character) completely. I thought it would make the story at least a bit more interesting, so if you want to get involved in the action of the story, just let me know about your opinion on this. Thanks and now enjoy the new chapter...

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"Do you believe it?" Draco said quite furiously, when you two were walking to the common room. "I have talent for Transfiguration." You just sighed and rolled your eyes. "Draco..." You wanted to continue, but he interrupted you. "It's unfair." You didn't understand why he was so annoyed. "Fine - it was unfair." You wanted him to shut up so you said only what he wanted to hear. "Maybe." You added in a teasing tone and smiled at him.

You stepped into the common room and exactly at that moment you saw a person, standing in front of the room, holding a suitcase, surrounded by a few people - Lucas. First you wanted to run to him to greet with him, but then you changed your mind. You walked to the group a little hurriedly and they parted so you came to Lucas. "Y/N!" He exclaimed, when he saw you. "Lucas," You started and grasped him arm. "Can we talk for a moment?" he shrugged and replied curiously. "Of course." You turned around, leading him from the crowd. "I'll borrow him for a moment." You told them as they were looking, half curiously and half angry, at you.

"So you're back?" You said. You quite wanted to tell him off, that he didn't tell you, but you weren't able to cover your enthusiasm, that he's back. "As you see." He smiled, seeing you're not mad at him. "Lucas!" Someone shouted to him so he turned around, probably wanting to go, but you stopped him. "Lucas," You paused, thinking what to say. "You know - next time, tell me, when are you going somewhere." You completed and put your hand onto his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment and then answered. "Alright." He smiled at you. "I'm glad, that you're back by the way." You said, before he turned around and came back to the plump of his friends.

* * *

Two days have passed since Lucas arrived back. Now you were sitting on the couch in the common room along with Draco, studying. Suddenly, you heard someone whispering behind you, so you wanted to turned around, but before you could do it, somebody tapped your shoulder. You turned around, seeing the whole Slytherin Quidditch team standing there. With the corner of your eye, you could see Draco looking at them as well. "Y/N?" Lucas started, but Marcus interrupted him. "Can we talk, please?" The others, who were talking till now, hushed up. "Of course." You replied and shrugged. Then, you rose up from the couch, following them as you saw, that they're going somewhere. "Where are we going?" You asked curiously and a bit confused at the same time, when you were walking through the corridor. "That's surprise." Lucas, who was walking besides you, whispered to you. "Aha." You said simply and nodded.

"So why did we have to go there?" You queried. You were standing on the Quidditch pitch right now, surrounded by the team. "You know," Marcus began. You wanted to ask something again, but then you hesitated it, as you saw he's going to continue. "I've been thinking..." He glanced around. "Actually, we have been thinking about Lucas'..." He hesitated for a while. "Suggestion." He finished a little bit ironically and pointed at Lucas slightly. You were sure you looked even more confusedly now. "We evaluated every single fact and information and we came to the conclusion, that you might.." He inhaled deeply. "Become a chaser." You knew, that you had to look incredibly surprised and enthusiastic at once. "Only if you want, of course." You weren't sure about what to say, but you felt like you had to say something.

 _Your P.O.V._

 _"Um..." Well, that wasn't the best answered. "Sure..." OK, this is so embarrassing. "I'd like to..." I wanted to continue, but Marcus interrupted me. This time, I was glad for it, because I absolutely didn't know how to continue. "Amazing!" He exclaimed. Now, for the first time, you noticed, that he's quite nervous. "Well..." He continued after an awkward silence. "See you on Saturday, then." He finished a little sheepishly. I was even more confused now and Lucas probably noticed so he explained me. "That's the next Quidditch practice." I could feel, that my face unfroze. "Aha...so, see you!" I replied._

Third person's P.O.V

You were walking back to the castle with Lucas. "I didn't know, that it's easy as this." You stated, looking at him. "You mean choosing team players?" Lucas queried. You just nodded. "Well, I'm on the team only one year, so I don't know much about it, but in your case..." He paused and looked at you. "It wasn't difficult at all." You smiled. "As far as I know you're good at flying. Very good. And also an amazing friend so you meet all conditions to be on the team." You smiled even wider now. "Thank you."

"What did they want?" You heard when you were walking through the common room to your dormitory to get ready for the dinner. "You're still there?" You asked surprised, turning around to see Draco. "I asked first." He said a little teasingly, rising up from the couch. "Um..." You were thinking whether you should tell him true or not. "Well, nothing special." You replied and bitted your bottom lip. Then you realized he might notice, that you're a bit nervous now so you hoped he didn't take notice. You knew, that lying to him wasn't the best, but on the other side, you couldn't imagine what he would do, if you told him true. He wanted to be on the team and you didn't even think about it and even though managed it. You felt quite sorry for Draco.

* * *

"You alright?" Draco asked suddenly. You were sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room as every day. "Yeah, of course." You stuttered a bit. He disrupted the steam of thoughts in your head. You were thinking about that Quidditch 'thing'. "Y/N? May I ask you something?" You frowned a bit. "Sure. Anything." You answered curiously. "What did they want?" He knew, that he didn't even have to say who, you to know who he meant. "You won't stop asking till you get the answer, right." You sighed. "You know me well." You chuckled slightly. "Well, they wanted to ask..." You paused, seeing, that he's looking at you questioningly. As you stumbled, he furrowed his brows. Until now, you didn't realized, that he would surely notice, that you're on the team, so there's probably nothing, what could obstruct you to tell him, but you still had a weird feeling about it. And the fact, that he was looking straight into your eyes right now and also that there was just silence, just increased that feeling. "They asked..." You sighed again. "If I don't want to be a Chaser." You finished as quickly as you could. You looked at the fireplace, but you still could feel him, looking at you. You bitted your bottom lip and took courage to look at him. He was looking, as you expected, quite disappointed, but to your surprise you could recognize trail of enthusiasm in his face. However, he didn't look surprised at all. "But I can say no..." You wanted to continue, but he intermitted you. "No, don't you dare, Y/N." You were quite surprised and confused at once. "It's amazing!" He kept on enthusiastically. "But I thought you..." You started, but he disrupted you again. "Yeah, yeah - I did." He smiled at you. "But you're so much better." You looked sympathetically. "Leastwise I have least one more year to practice." You put your hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I want to be a Seeker." Now, you smiled too. "Then, you will manage it."

 _Your P.O.V._

 _I was so happy, that Draco didn't mind. And although, I didn't want it, I was happy about becoming a Chaser as well._

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"God! I'm running late." You ran through the common room, Draco following you. "On my first Quidditch practice." Meanwhile making your way through the castle, you were fixing up your robe. "Don't worry, you'll draw it up." You turned to Draco. "Thanks." You hesitated for a moment. "See you later, then." You parted with him, turned around and ran to the Quidditch pitch. "See you!" You heard indistinctly.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _Although I knew she couldn't see me, I waved to her and then started making my way to the common room to wait for her there. I wished it to her and I also solved my problem with this. I didn't mind her becoming a Chaser. I minded the fact, that we won't spend as much time together as we did. You might say 'How can you know it?', but I just know it. Quidditch practice takes a lot of time. And this deed just made me to want to be on the house team even more. You may think, that I am independent, but actually she was the only true friend of mine. And I loved spending time with her._

 _Your P.O.V._

 _I felt quite guilty, that I just left Draco, basically not saying anything. And I didn't even invite him to come to look. But maybe, it would look like strutting. "Well, there you are, Y/N." I heard Marcus. He was standing near the broomstick warehouse, along with the rest of the team. I waved to them and ran to them as fast as I could._

Third person's P.O.V.

"Sorry, that I'm late." You apologized, when you caught your breath. "That's alright." Marcus said. "But I don't want it to happen again." He pointed out, trying to sound seriously. However, the rest of the team, including you, giggled. "Of course, Captain" You stated in laughter, making the team laughing even more. "Fine, fine." Marcus said annoyed. "Go and take a broom." He told you, pointing at, to you well-known, wooden house. When you stepped in, you had the same problem as last time. "And which one?" You asked looking at Marcus and then at Lucas, who were standing besides you. "Take some of these." Marcus pointed at a several, a bit old looking, brooms. "They're school brooms so no one should complain." You just nodded and took one of them.

"OK, guys - great game." Marcus stated, when the training ended. "As always." He added a little proudly. "And you can go for now." You wanted to go, but then you stopped, knowing what will come next. "Except for you, Y/N." You waved to Lucas, who was coming back to the castle and then set off to Marcus. "So?" You asked a bit uncertainly. First he signified you to go to the broomstick depot, then replied. "As, I guess, many people have told you - you're really good." You just smiled.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _Originally, I wanted to wait for Y/N in the common room and then go for dinner along with her, but at 7pm I decided to go to the Great hall alone, hoping she's already there. However, when I stepped in and looked around, I couldn't see her anywhere, so I just walked to my seat and sat down. Suddenly, as I heard laughter, I thought the team, inclusive of Y/N, is coming back, but when they showed up and then sat down, I saw, that Y/N wasn't still there. "Hey, you." I shouted at one boy in the Quidditch robe, thinking about what's his name. "Lucas." I remembered at last. As I pronounced his name, he looked at me, confused. "Don't you know what's with Y/N?" I asked a little uncertainly. He smiled at me. "Not exactly, but when I saw her last time, she was still on the Quidditch pitch with Marcus." After he said that, I rose up, making my way out of the Great hall. "But she should come back in a minute!" I could hear him shouting at me._

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All character belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for every single mistake

Third - If you have anything to the story. definitely let me know (By the way, I hope spacing is better for you now)

And fourth - Hope you liked it and I, of course, would love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	7. Thursdays and Saturdays

Third person's P.O.V.

"You're not going to dinner?" Marcus asked a bit surprise. "No. Actually, I am not hungry at all." You replied and shrugged. "Oh, aha. So see you soon, then." He parted with you and you started making your way to the Slytherin dungeons.

Suddenly, when you turned around the corner, someone bumped into you.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I was straightening my robe, wanting to apologize, but when I looked up, I saw no one, but Y/N, in the Quidditch robe. "Y/N?" I said surprised, but then I remembered my good manners. "Oh, sorry. I'm sorry." I stuttered. "That's alright." She said calmly and started walking towards the common room. "You wasn't at dinner, you know?" She looked at me. "Of course, I know, but I'm not hungry." She replied. I just raised my brows a little and then joined her on her way to the common room. "How was the Quidditch practice?" I asked curiously._

Third person's P.O.V.

"Umm...fine." I said, trying to not be enthusiastic much, because you felt like, that would hurt Draco. "You don't sound very excited." Draco said teasingly. You weren't sure whether he's sorry, that he si not on the team or not. "It was quite fun, actually." You said uncertainly. This conversation wasn't pleasant for you.

When you two arrived to the common room, you wanted to go to your dorm and then, as every day, meet Draco there. "So, I'm going to change my robe and..." You hesitated. "Just see you later." You smiled at him and turned around, wanting to walk out the stairs. "It suits you." Draco shouted and you turned back to him. "That robe." He added. "Thank you." You said and smiled, but when you slued round you smiled even wider and you could feel yourself blushing so much.

You opened the door to your dorm happily, but when your joy passed quickly as you saw, that Pansy was already there. "Why are you wearing the Quidditch robe?" She yelped at you. "Because I am on the team?" You said annoyed, rolling your eyes. This was, actually the first time, you caught yourself 'bragging' with it. You sat onto your bed and inconspicuously. You could see her, starring at you in disbelief. You smirked and shrugged and then extended for your Herbology book.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _'Oh my god.' I thought of. I was just awkwardly standing there, in the middle of the common room, watching her walking to her dorm. When I realized, that the whole common room is peering at me, I just set off to my dormitory, smiling. Even more than I was smiling, I was blushing._

 _I stepped into my dorm, looked around, seeing no one is there. So I walked to my bed, laid down and covered my face with my palms, still smiling._

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

You were sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room, this time surprisingly alone. You turned around to see the time. 'Half past eleven.' You whispered for yourself and sighed. Exactly at the moment, when you turned back to the fireplace, you heard steps. You were sure, that it is Draco, so you didn't even turned around. "Y/N?" But when the person said your name, you knew, that it is not Draco. "Lucas?" You turned around to see him. "What are you doing there at this time?" He asked, walking closer to you. "I could ask the same thing." You shrugged and stood up. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he hesitated it. "Anyways, we shouldn't be here, should we?" You asked and, not even waiting for his answered, continued. "So, I am going to sleep." You drawled and set out back to your dorm, hearing Lucas following you and then making his way to his room. As you knew, that he's watching you, you stepped into your dormitory and closed thee door behind you. You leaned on the door and sighed. After a while you turned around and grasped the handle, wanting to leave the room again, but then you hesitated it. You walked to your bed slowly and laid down. This night, you were unable to fall asleep, because it was the first day you didn't have your night conversation with Draco.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I opened my eyes quickly, seeing it's night already. I sat down to see the time. 'Midnight?' I whispered to myself. After a second I realized, what it means. I rose up and walked from the room tacitly. I was making my way towards the common room, hoping Y/N is still there. However, when I arrived there and looked straight to the fireplace, I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed - it was my fault._

* * *

 _I woke up, rising up quickly, looking at clock. '7am' I exhaled. I was just sitting there, thinking, for a short time. Then, I stood up, put on my robe and left the room. I was walking to the common room, but on the top of the staircase, I hesitated it. I walked as far as to her dormitory. I extended my hand, wanting to knock, but suddenly the door opened. "Y/N." I said sheepishly, not knowing how to continue. She opened her mouth in order to say something, but then, she probably hesitated it. She frowned a little and closed the door. Then she started making her way to the Great hall. I was just standing in front of her dorm for a moment and then, I caught her up. I was just watching her for a short time. "You are mad at me, aren't you?" I asked, but exactly at the moment I did, I realized it was a mistake. So, before she could say anything, I continued. "I mean..." I recoiled. "I am sorry." I stuttered._

Third person's P.O.V.

"Hope you know, that I basically even can't be mad at you." You smiled. "Besides, why should it be your fault?" You were quite lost in what you were saying. "I'm just sorry." You felt him, wanting to say something, but you stopped and put your finger on your lips and shushed him. "It's alright." You said and smiled at him. "Ok, Ok." He chuckled. "How are you today, anyways?" He asked, sounding much happier than before. "Fine. You?" You asked back and started laughing almost immediately. So he did.

* * *

"So, what classes do we have today?" You asked, when you two were walking back to the common room after breakfast. "It's Sunday." He smiled. You put your face to your palms, but laughed as well. "And what will we do?" You asked after you stopped laughing. "Quidditch again?" You added teasingly and nudged him gently. "If it doesn't mind you." He shrugged.

* * *

"Don't you remember where was the Nimbus 2000?" Draco asked, when you two were standing in the Broom warehouse. "Draco." You sighed and rolled eyes. However, you walked to him and looked around as well. "if I was the owner of it, I would do the same, you know." He exhaled a bit annoyed. "Then, I'll take..." He looked around again. "This one." He said finally, took one broomstick and turned back to you. "Shall we go now?"

"What?" Draco said, half annoyed, half confused, when you arrived at the Quidditch pitch. You saw as well - Gryffindor Quidditch team had practice there. "What do you want, Malfoy?" You heard suddenly and when you looked up, you saw Harry Potter, dressed in a red Quidditch robe. "I can do whatever I want, Potter." Draco reciprocated it. You just sighed, knowing this is not going good. "Harry?" A boy flew to you. "I'd like you to leave." You knew Draco would argue, so before you answered, you turned to him and covered his mouth with your hands quickly. "Ok, we're going." You replied and nodded slightly. Then you slued round and started walking away, taking your hands off of Draco's face.

"Did you see?" Draco asked a little upset, when you were walking back to the castle. "What exactly do you mean?" You turned to him. "It is Potter's." He said. "That Nimbus 2000." He added, seeing you, looking confused. "And so what?" You sighed. "What's wrong about it?" You asked, making him, not knowing how to answer, which was quite good in this case.

* * *

"Any new plan?" You asked, looking at Draco, when you came to the common room. Draco, who was sitting next to you, hesitated for a while. "No." He replied at last. You tore your glaze from him, looking at fireplace. "How is it possible, that the fire is always burning there?" You asked after a short time. "It's magic." Draco answered unbiasedly - in the same way you asked. However, after a few seconds, you both burnt into laughter.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I couldn't imagine better way to spend an afternoon, than being with Y/N. However, I was quite furious, that Potter and his team were on the Quidditch pitch, because one of my goals right now was being a part of our house team._

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

You were walking to the Great hall, along with Draco, right now. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around to see Marcus. You didn't say anything, just looked at him. "Y/N, do you have a minute?" First you looked at Draco, then turned back to Marcus and nodded. He did a few steps away from Draco. You just sighed and followed. He stopped at the corner. So you did. "So?" You asked curiously. "I just wanted to tell you, that we will train twice a week since now." He paused. "On Thursdays and Saturdays." You exhaled. "And is it a secret?" You asked and then, seeing he's looking at you confused, continued. "That we had to go way from Draco." You finished. "No, not at all." He replied and shook his head.

"What did he want?" Draco asked, when you came by him. "Just something about Quidditch practice." You shrugged. "Aha..." Draco said a bit pensively.

"Is it free here?" You looked up to see Lucas. "Yea, of course." You answered and he sat down next to you. "Have you talked to Marcus already?" Lucas asked you, taking some food onto his plate. You tried to shush him down furtively. "Um, yeah." You replied uncertainly. "Thursdays and Saturdays, what do you think?" He asked pensively, looking at you. You sighed. "It's..." You paused, not knowing what to say. "It's..." You tried again, but unsuccessfully. "Don't you know why?" You asked after a short time. "No, I don't, but I'll ask Marcus." He said and rose up. You looked surprised, because of how quickly he finished up. "So see you later." You didn't reply, just waved, when he was walking away. You were watching Lucas, until he left the Great hall and then turned to Draco, unsure what to do or say.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _'Well, that's amazing.' Since now, I won't spend just Saturdays without Y/N, but even Thursdays as well. Everything was just increasing my ambition to become a Seeker. Right now, she was looking at me. Just looking. I was unable to recognize if she was waiting for my reaction or if she just didn't know what to say, which I didn't know too. We were just looking at each other for a while. Then, she broke the eye contact and looked away. I coughed slightly and she looked at me again. "Well, can we go now?" She asked, looking into my eyes._

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - Sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know

And fourth - I hope you liked it and I would love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	8. October 31st

Third person's P.O.V.

"Y/N." Draco exclaimed, when you walked down the stairs to the common. Then the smile disappeared from his face. "You don't look happy." He hesitated for a while. "Did anything happen?" He asked and walked closer to you. You just shook your head. "Come on, Y/N. I see it." You sighed, knowing he'll win so or so. You looked around and seeing there were a few people, you grasped his arm and walked off the common room with him.

You stopped after a few meters. He leaded against the wall, looking worried and you stood in front of him. "It's just nothing, Draco." You said, but inside you knew he's not gonna settle for this. "Y/N?" He asked suspiciously. "Fine." You sighed. "But I told you it's nothing." You reminded. He was just looking at you for a while, then you started talking. "Do you know what's the date today?" You asked, looking into his eyes, but breaking the eye contact immediately. "Yeah, of course - October 31st." He replied and frowned slightly. "Or Halloween if you want." He added quickly. "Doesn't matter." You shook your head a bit. "Today, it is ten years, you know, my parents died." You whispered. "Aw, Y/N, I'm sorry..." He started, but you interrupted him. "Don't worry about it." He changed his face expression to confused. "Y/N, it is something." He started. "Besides, you're my friend so your worries are my worries as well." You could feel the smile appearing on your face and your heart melting. "Thanks."

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I've never thought it is possible to make friends with someone this fast. I actually didn't have any idea, why her. However, I was glad it was her._

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"Charms now, right?" You asked, when you two were walking out of Potions class. "Yeah." Draco replied, nodding.

"One of wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make object fly." You were just sitting there, bored. For some reason Charms was one of the most boring class to you. "Do you have your feathers?" Professor asked. A few kids took theirs and lifted them up to the air, but you just looked at it, raising your brows a bit. "Good." Professor continued. "Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we have been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone." You rolled your eyes slightly, taking your wand. "The swish and flick." He repeated once again. "Good. Oh, and enunciate - Wingardium leviosa. Off you go that." You sighed. "Wingardium leviosa." You knew, that it won't work - mainly because of the ironical way you said it. Everyone was just trying to make their feathers to go up, but unsuccessfully. "Oh, well done." Flitwick exclaim impressed after a while. "See here everyone - Miss Granger has done it." You looked up to see a snowy white feather flying above you. You exhaled annoyed. For some reason you didn't like that girl. Not that it would be because of tht t she was in Gryffindor. It was more likely because of that she a know-it-all. You were watching that feather for a while, then turned to Draco. He was sitting there, his head shored by his hand. "Oh, splendid. Well done, dear." Flitwick turned to a boy, who was still trying. "Whom." You looked in that boy's direction immediately. His feather blew up and it was slowly falling back on the table. Everyone was starring at him. "Think we're going to need another feather over here professor." Harry Potter, who was sitting next to that boy, said.

* * *

"Don't you have Quidditch practice today?" Draco asked curiously, when you two were sitting in the common room. "It's canceled today." You shook your head. You hesitated for a while. "But we can play Quidditch if you want." You said a bit teasingly, nudging him gently. He smirked slightly, but, as you expected, nodded.

"I can not believe, that I haven't asked you yet." You frowned a bit, looking at Draco. You two were walking towards the Quidditch pitch right now. "Haven't asked what?" You asked confused a little. "What is it like to be on the Quidditch team?" He queried, you looking elsewhere. "Well, it's ..." You hesitated. "Okay." He just shook his head disbelievingly and smirked.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _Although, it was exactly as I thought, I was still happy for Y/N being on the team. I kind of admired her, that she has the patience to go and play Quidditch with me, virtually every time I wanted to._

 _Your P.O.V._

 _I knew, that I was sort of lying to him, but i was still a bit unsure when it came to talking about Quidditch. However, I believe I did my best to make him feel better. It wasn't the only reason, actually - I really did enjoy being with Draco._

Third person's P.O.V.

"How can you even say ..." He paused. "What was it actually, ...'Just okay'?" He asked teasingly, looking at you and raising his brows, making you biting your bottom lip even though you weren't nervous. "Well, I mean Quidditch is fun."

* * *

"How is it possible?" Draco said admirably. "I've never seen better Quidditch player than you." You shook your head a bit and raised your brows, looking at him. "Okay, okay." He grinned. "It's quite dark, don't you think?" He asked after a short time. You looked up and hesitated for a moment. Suddenly, you blocked off. "Dinner." You both said in unison. Exactly, in that moment you got off the ground, running towards the castle.

"Where's everybody?" You said breathlessly, when you two rushed to the Great hall. "No idea." Draco replied. Suddenly, you both turned around as you heard loud thump. "What was it?" Draco asked a little anxiously. You didn't answer, just shrugged. You looked at each other and not even saying anything started making your way where you heard a blow.

You were running next to Draco, when he pressed you against the wall with his hand. You put your palms on his shoulders and take a look across the corner. You didn't see anybody, but then three people stepped from the door. You could recognize Harry Potter, his friend - Ron Weasley and a girl - Hermione Granger, followed by McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell. "He's going in our way." You said quietly, seeing Snape. "Let's go!" Draco whispered and grasped your arm.

* * *

"Hope we're safe now." Draco exhaled, leaning against the door of the room you just stepped in. You didn't say anything, you were just breathing deeply. After a while Draco looked around and walked to the middle of the room. By and by you noticed what he's looking at. You walked closer to see. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." You read the text, which was on the frame of the mirror slowly. "What could that mean?" You asked, looking at Draco. You furrowed your brows, still looking at him. He wasn't responding, he was just starring at the mirror. After a short time, you turned back to the mirror. As you did so, you could feel the wondering in your face. You didn't see yourself and Draco as you were expecting. You saw just yourself and next to you... "That's..." You stopped. "Impossible." You whispered. There was a woman, really similar to you, and on the other side a man with the same eyes as you. It didn't take you much time to realize. There were smiling, just smiling.

You had no idea how long you were just standing there, looking to the mirror and Draco obviously didn't as well. You could hear him breathing. "Y/N?" You heard indistinctly. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to Draco. "We shouldn't be here." You nodded, making a thin line with your lips. He slued round and did a step, but noticing you were still standing there he came back. "Y/N." You looked to the mirror one more time and the turned to him and started making your way out of this room.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _Not that it would surprise me, but we were absolutely silent, while walking to the common room. I opened the door to her and she just silently stepped in. She went to the fireplace and sat down. So I did._

Third person's P.O.V.

You were just sitting there quietly for quite a long time. "Draco?" You asked uncertainly. "What do you think the mirror shows?" He hesitated for a while. "Well, I actually have no idea." He replied. "Why?" He queried, looking at you. "Just wondering." You answered, shaking you head slightly. "What did you see?" Draco asked after a short time. "I saw myself..." You paused. "And my parents." You completed, furrowing your brows a bit. "I saw..." He started. "Um..." He wanted to continue, but a voice interrupted him. "You two again?" You heard a furious voice. You turned around to see a boy, prefect, rolling his eyes and walking to you. "Okay, go to your dormitories." He said, trying to sound calmly. You just sighed. Draco rose up and extended his hand to you. You took it and stood up. You looked at the boy one more time before going up the stairs. "Well, ..." Draco began sheepishly. "Good night, Y/N." He finished and let your hand go, blushing as always. You smiled at him uncertainly. "Good night." He smiled back and then started making his way to his dorm, you, of course, watching him. Then, you set off to your dormitory. You opened the door soundlessly and walked in. You took off your robe and lay down onto your bed, thinking. You couldn't help yourself not to think about what Draco wanted to say. What could he see in that mirror. It was like a puzzle for you.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong the the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story let me know

Fourth - I know it often takes me a lot of time to publish new chapter so I want to ask you if you'd mind shorter chapters (around 1000 words); this one is a bit shorter already

Fifth - I wonder if anybody actually reads this; so if you do let me know, please

And sixth - I hope you liked it and I'd love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	9. First Quidditch Match

Third person's P.O.V.

Today, you fortunately woke up before Pansy. You were just lying in your bed, thinking, for a while and then you got up from the bed. You put on your robe and brushed your hair. Then, although it was only 7 am, you set off to the common room inaudibly. You walked through the corridor and walking down the stairs, you noticed a person, sitting on one of the couches. You'd recognize him anytime and anywhere. "Draco?" You could see he freaked out. "Y/N?" He turned to you and smiled. "Oh, good morning." He added, you walking to him and sitting down next to him. "Why are you there this early?" You asked, looking at him. He hesitated for a moment. "I could ask the same." You chuckled and shook your head slightly.

You were just sitting there, starring at the fireplace for a few minutes until others started coming. However, this silence didn't mind you. Now and again you were looking at Draco and when he looked at you, you looked back at the fireplace immediately.

* * *

When you two were walking through the corridor to the Potions class, you remembered that mirror. "Draco?" You broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?" You started a little bit uncertainly. "Sure." He replied and shrugged. "What did you see in that mirror?" You asked, looking at him. He hesitated and frowned slightly. "Well, I saw..." He paused. "I saw..." He stopped again. You furrowed your brows. "Does it really matter?" He asked sheepishly after a short time. "Well, no. Not at all, actually." You replied, trying to sound trustworthy. However, the opposite was true.

* * *

"I hope, you're just kidding." You said a bit louder than you wanted. "No, I am serious, Y/N." He replied. "We have a week." He repeated. You sighed and bit your bottom lip. You tried to settle everything in your head. "Okay." You spoke finally. "My first Quidditch match. Next week. Okay." You stated out loud. "Exactly." Marcus nodded. "So, bye for now." He parted with you and walked away. You were just standing there for another minute or two, until Draco walked to you. "You alright?" He asked and waved his hand in front of your face. You simply nodded, not saying anything. "My first Quiddich match. Next week." You repeated yourself, still staring in the direction Marcus walked away. After a while you looked at Draco. He looked worried, confused and pensive at once. "We should go now."

* * *

"We need to train more and ..." Marcus was stating as the whole Slythering Quidditch team, dressed in green robes and holding their brooms, was walking to the Quidditch pitch. "Isn't a bit late now?" You interrupted him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately.

"We have just one practice before that match so I want you ..." He paused and looked around. "All of you ..." He said emphatically. "To be there on time. Is that clear?" He finished a bit sternly. Everyone just nodded. "OK, you can go." He finished and you started making your way towards the castle. "Are you excited?" Lucas, who was walking next to you, asked. "Um..." You started, but someone interrupted you. "Of course she is." Marcus appeared next to you. "Well, I don't actually know." You said, looking at Marcus a little uncertainly. "I said you are." You rolled your eyes and sighed slightly. "If you think so." You shrugged at last. "Captain." You added teasingly.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _Although I knew it will be like this, I still felt somehow weirdly without Y/N. Every time she had Quidditch practice I wasn't doing anything, just counting minutes left. Maybe you say, that I have Crabbe and Goyle. However, they aren't someone I'd love to spend time with._

 _Suddenly I heard laughter. I turned around to see Slytherin Quidditch team coming to the common room. "How was the practice?" I asked, when Y/N walked to me. "Fine." She answered simply and sat down next to me. I smiled slightly._

Third person's P.O.V.

"Well, well ..." You were walking through the corridor with Draco, Lucas and Marcus. "Isn't that Oliver Wood and his new Seeker?" You frowned slightly. "Potter?" Draco whispered slightingly. You looked at him for a second and then turned back. "Heard you got new Chaser, Flint. Who?" A boy, Oliver Wood, asked curiously and annoyed at once. Marcus pointed at you slightly. "Y/N." He introduced you. Oliver Wood raised his brows and smirked. "Seems like we'll beat you, Flint." Wood stated. Marcus just smirked calmly. "Don't be so sure." He snorted and started walking away, you following him.

"Don't worry, Y/N." Draco whispered. "You'll better." You shook your head and looked at him. "Don't worry, Draco." You said. "I know." He smirked and then smiled at you.

 _Your P.O.V._

 _I wasn't sure if it was a good idea - to behave like this. However, I don't like when someone insults me. Besides, I am Slytherin. Despite what I said, I still was a bit nervous about that Quidditch match. It was my first after all._

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _For certain reasons I love when she was like this. This is what makes her a real Slytherin._

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"Good night, Y/N." Draco said. "Good night, Draco." You answered. He let your hand go and looked at you one more time. You smiled. He turned around and walked to him dormitory, you watching him as every day. You slued round and started making your way to your dorm, trying to be inaudible. When you reached your room, you carefully clutched the handle and pulled it. The door opened with a slight screeching. First, you looked whether Pansy is asleep and seeing she was, you closed the door carefully.

* * *

A few author's word at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all pertinent mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know

And fourth - Hope you liked it and I would love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	10. Slytherin VS Gryffindor

Third person's P.O.V.

You were walking behind Marcus, breathing deeply. You quite nervous. Obviously. When you were in that penthouse, you stood in a row. When Lucas was walking past you, he stopped and put his hand on your shoulder. "You'll be OK." He whispered and smiled to you. Before you took off, he turned to you and winked.

"Hello welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season." You heard Lee Jordan. "Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor." People on tribune started applauding and chanting. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." He continued. You looked down to see Madam Hooch. "Now I want a nice clear game." She said, looking up at you. "From all of you." She added a bit sternly. Marcus looked around himself, meeting your eyes as well. He just nodded. So you did. "The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch." You looked at the tribune to find Draco. "Remember, the Snitch is worth for 150 points. The Seeker who catches it ends the game." You looked up to see Lucas. Then you took a look at Harry Potter. "The Quaffle is released ..." Lee paused. "And the game begins!" You immediately tried to catch. However, a Gryffindor chaser, Angelina Johnson, was faster so you went after her, trying get the Quaffle. Marcus and Adrian Pucey, third Slytherin Chaser, tried to knock her off her broom. Despite she threw the Quaffle through one of the circles. "Angelina Johnson scores. 10 points for Gryffindor." You sighed, a bit resentfully. However, you flew straight down and just before reaching the ground caught the Quaffle. "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle." You flew up again and threw the ball to Marcus. "Y/L passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

"Give me that." You heard Marcus. A boy, Beater, threw him his bat and Marcus bounced Bludger at Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood. You opened you mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. You took the opportunity and laid hold of the Quaffle. You flew closer to three circles and threw it through one of them. "Y/N scores - another 10 points for Slytherin." It was a bit obvious, that Lee wasn't so happy about that. You smiled and high fived with Marcus and Adrian.

"He's got the Snitch." You looked in Marcus' direction. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" You heard a whistle. "Gryffindor wins." Madam Hooch exclaimed. Enthusiastic applause followed. As other Slytherin players you stayed in place like frozen. When the applause finally started dying down, you flew to the Slytherin changing room. As you expected there was no good mood here. "I can't believe it. We trained so much." Marcus was berating. You sighed, your lips forming a thin line. As you noticed Lucas sitting, his face in palms of his hands, you walked to him. You just sat down next to him silently. You put your hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Lucas. It's not your fault." You tried to comfort him. "Stupid Potter - otherwise we'd win." Marcus continued furiously. You gave him a dead glare. He rolled his eyes and went silent.

* * *

You were walking through the corridor along with the rest Slytherin Quidditch team. "Oh, here you are Flint." You heard no one, but Oliver Wood. You knew this wasn't to be good. However, you kept silent and stopped as every one. "Seems like I was right. Honestly you had no chance." He continued teasing Marcus. "Shut up, Wood." Marcus shouted at him. Adrian raised his hand slightly to prevent occasional scuffle. Wood chuckled and walked away.

* * *

As you were walking alongside the Slytherin table, people were looking at you and chattering. For some reason you felt guilty and obviously a bit fed up. You sat down next to Lucas. Everyone was just sitting there silently, looking at their empty plates. "Would you mind if I sit down here?" You heard suddenly. You looked up to see Draco. You just nodded and he sat down. First he looked at you, then at others from the team.

"Um...bye." You said uncertainly, rising up. Everyone just looked at you. You bit your bottom lip and started making your way out of the Great hall. Suddenly you felt a hand grasping your arm. "Where do you think you're going Miss Y/L?" You looked next to you, seeing Draco. He let your hand go. You smiled slightly. So he did. "Y/N?" He said after a while. You just looked at him. "You don't have to worry about the Quidditch Match." He continued. "You were amazing." He said admirably. "Obviously not enough." You sighed. "That's a lie." He stated. "But we lost." You looked at him again. He shook his head amused. "You have to argue, don't you." He chuckled. So you did. After a short time chuckling turned to laughter.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was so happy I made her laugh. I felt so sorry for her. I knew people will, obviously, blame the Quidditch team for losing. I also knew that she will be sad because of it.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

You were sitting in the common room on the couch next to Draco, 'reading' a book. Every now and then you peeked and looked around you. Literally everyone who was there was staring at you and when their eyes met yours they just looked away. It was actually unpleasant for you. "I'm sorry, but I think I better go." You whispered to Draco, took your books, rose up and started making your way to your dormitory. As you were walking up the stairs you heard steps behind you. However, you continued on your way. When you were standing in front of the door to your dorm, you turned around. "You don't have to worry about them." Draco said gently. "They didn't do anything for victory." You smiled and shook your head slightly. "It's alright Draco." You said and shrugged a little. "Really?" He asked. "Really." You said certainly, pulled the handle, opened the door and stepped to your dorm. Then you closed the door slowly, looking at him.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story let me know

And fourth - I hope you liked it and I'd love to know your opinions (I also wanted to thank you for your nice reviews - I love you!)

 _With love your Teri_


	11. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley

Hey!

I just want to ask you if you have any idea how what parents names should be... If yes, please, let me know. Please.

Okay and now you can enjoy a new chapter...

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" You were walking through the corridor next to Draco. "Yeah." You sighed and smiled. "It's only a few days after all." You added, shrugging slightly. "Yeah, but a few days without me." He chuckled. So you did. shaking your head amused slightly.

"Oh, you're already there." You looked at the carriage, seeing Lucas, Marcus and Adrian. They helped Draco to load up his suitcase. He turned back to you. "Well, ..." You started uncertainly. He looked straight to your eyes. You were just drowning in his gray eyes for a while. Suddenly, he stepped closer to you and hugged you tightly. "I'll miss you, Y/N." He whispered. When you recovered from surprise, you hugged him as well. "I'll miss you too, Draco." After a short time he released his grip. Indistinctly you heard a snicker. You looked at the carriage again, seeing all three of boys sitting there, giggling. You felt like you were starting to blush. You looked back at Draco - his cheeks turned pink as well. "Um...you enjoy Christmas." You said sheepishly, biting your bottom lip. He just smiled and joined the boys on the carriage. You were just standing and when the carriage moved and slowly started disappearing from your sight you waved at them. When they vanished you just turned around after a while and walked back to the castle. Somehow, you were feeling incredibly happy.

* * *

You stepped to the Great hall and seeing there's literally no one at the Slytherin table, you took the courage and started making your way towards two people at the Gryffindor table. You just silently sat down besides on of them. "I was never good at it, you know, Wizard's chess." You said after a while, when you were just watching them playing Wizard's chess. They both tore their glaze from the chessboard and looked at you. "Oh, Malfoy girl." Said the ginger one of them, Ron Weasley. You frowned. "I believe my name is Y/F/N." You said after a while. "Well that's the same, isn't it?" He wanted to continue, but his friend interrupted him. "Ron." He shouted him down. "I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter." He introduced him, even though it wasn't necessary at all and extended his hand to you. "I'm Y/F/N." You repeated.

You walked out of the Great hall along with Harry and Ron. Until now, you were sitting and chatting with them. Actually they were trying to explain you Wizard's chess. "Harry?" Ron asked his friend, who turned to him immediately. "Excuse us for a minute." He told you, grasping Harry's sleeve and doing a few steps from you. You just nodded. Although you didn't want to, it somehow lured you to listen. "Harry, but she's Malfoy - ..." Ron whispered to him. "I know who she is, Ron." Harry didn't let Ron to finish his sentence. "She is nice to us and we should reciprocate it to her." Harry continued. "You don't have to, but it wouldn't be decent from us." He finished. Ron just nodded and rolled his eyes slightly, defeated and they came back to you. "Um...Well, what will we do?" Ron asked uncertainly when they came by you. "We can go to the library." Harry suggested, looking at you and then at Ron as well. You looked at him in disbelief at first, then you forced yourself to smile at least a bit. "To the library?" You assured yourself. "Yeah." Harry nodded. Although it didn't seem like the best idea what to do, you simply shrugged at last.

"Why did you guys wanted to go there?" You asked when you stepped to the library. "Well, we need to find out something." You furrowed your brows slightly. "Can I help you?" You asked a bit sheepishly. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron outran him. "I think I'll be fine." He said. "Thanks." He added, when Harry gave him a bit reproachful look. "Okay." You shrugged and started making your way through the aisles. Actually you didn't like going to the library much. It was always kind o boring to you. You were reading the titles of books cursorily. Suddenly, you stopped. You did a step back and looked at the books on the shelf again. "The Lexicon of Wizarding families." You whispered to yourself. For a while you were just standing there, looking at that book and then you took it carefully. You felt quite lost while looking for Harry and Ron. "Oh, here you are, Y/N." You heard suddenly. You turned around to see them sitting there, reading old looking books. You walked to them and carefully looked over Ron's shoulder to see, what he was reading. However, he closed the book vigorously immediately, looking at you. You winked a few times and then opened your mouth, but closed it right away. "Well, I think I'll go now." You broke the silence after a while. "OK, see you!" Harry greeted and continued reading the book. "Bye." You heard Ron. You turned on your heel and started making your way to the common room - or more precisely to your dormitory.

One of the best things about this Christmas was that Pansy drove off so when you stepped to the room, you didn't have to be quiet, not to disturb her, or anything else. This room was actually just yours for these few days. You walked to your bed and sat down. You laid the book onto your lap and opened it carefully. As you happen to be pureblood, you believed that you might will find something about your parents in this book. You were slowly browsing the pages, reading all the names, trying to find yours. Suddenly you found a name, which wasn't yours - however you wanted to read this more thoroughly. "Malfoys." You whispered and smiled slightly.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story definitely let me know

And fourth - I hope you liked it and I'd, of course, love to know your opipnions

 _With love your Teri_


	12. Christmas

Third person's P.O.V.

You read all pages mentioning the name Malfoy, stopping at the most important one for you. "Draco Lucius Malfoy." You whispered to yourself. "Draco Malfoy, full name Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on 5th June 1980 to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." You continued reading.

You tore your glaze from the book for the first time since you found Draco's name. You bit your bottom lip, trying to remember as much as possible. After a while you just smiled and started browsing the book again. Suddenly, as you encountered one name, you swallowed slowly and your heart beat accelerated. "The Y/L family." You read the title. You took a deep breath and started reading.

Once you finished an article about your grandparents you carefully turned the page. You felt like your blood started streaming through your veins faster. However, none of your expectation fulfilled. "Wha-" You sighed and frowned slightly. You started browsing the book a bit frantically. When there were no pages to turn you opened the book where the article about your parent was supposed to be. You sighed, seeing just that what has left there, when someone ripped the pages mentioning your parents and you.

* * *

You jerked yourself as you heard a noise. However, you kept your eyes closed. After a very short time you heard the noise again. This time you forced yourself to open your eyes. You carefully closed the book and put it onto the table. You chuckled slightly, realizing that you probably fell asleep reading that book. When you heard that noise again, you looked around and seeing there was an owl behind the window you rose up and walked to it. First you just looked at it through the window and then you carefully opened the window. It flew to the room and sat down on the footboard of your bed. You smiled and before walking closer to it, you closed the window. While walking back to your bed, you looked at the clock. "7 am." You said and shrugged. You cautiously sat down on the bed and stroked the owl. After a while you noticed a small box wrapped in an emerald green paper with a silver bow with a piece of parchment attached to it, lying on your bed. You furrowed your brows slightly and took it. First you looked through the letter. "Y/F/L." You read the text on it out loud. You put the box onto your lap warily and started unfolding the letter. When you did so, you started reading. "Dear Y/N, I hope you are well without me." You read the first sentence and chuckled quietly. "Anyway, I wanted to wish you a very Merry Christmas - enjoy the Holidays. I miss you, Draco." You smiled, but almost immediately bit your bottom lip again. "Christmas." You sighed. Everything was happening so quickly at Hogwarts so you totally forgot about it. "P.S. I bought you a trifle so I hope you'll like it." You read the last sentence of the letter and took the box again. You untied the bow and then unwrapped it. When you did so, you opened the box. You carefully took out a necklace. It was silver with a tiny Slytherin green heart on it. You were just watching it for a while and then you rose up and walked to the mirror. You put it on and smiled. Suddenly you remembered that it's actually Christmas today so you walked back to your bed and from the bedside table took out a quill, a small bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. "Dear Draco, ..." You started. "I am quite well even though I miss you very much. I wish you Merry Christmas too. See you soon, Y/N. P.S. I really love that necklace very much. It's so gorgeous." You finished your message and then took your wand. You slightly waved with it a few times and a Golden Snitch appeared in front of you. You took it gingerly and holding it, you conjured up a box as well. You put the Snitch into it and tied the box up with a green bow.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I was sitting on the bed in my room. Just sitting there. You are probably wondering why I am not celebrating Christmas with my family. The reason is simple - we don't celebrate Christmas, because my father considers it as a Muggle feast. He's actually right, but I personally found it quite nice. Besides, Y/N is my best friend and I wanted to make her day at least a bit better when I can't be with her. Suddenly, I heard something knocking onto the window. I rose up and came closer to see my owl. I opened the window and let it in. It sat at the backrest of the chair as usually. I closed the window and then came by the owl. I carefully stroke it gently and then I notice a small box on the table. I took it and examined it carefully. I took off a piece of parchment from it. "Draco Malfoy." That's what was written on it. I unfolded it and started reading._

 _When I finished reading the letter I took the box from my table and carefully opened it. I quickly flinched when a Snitch flew from it. After a short time I recovered from the surprise, I turned around, playing with a smile on my face. I was just watching it flying around my room for a while. For some reason I felt like paralyzed. Suddenly, I heard someone knocking. I freaked out and started panicking a bit. I slowly and carefully raised my hand and caught the Snitch. "Draco?" I heard my mother's voice behind the door. I opened a drawer and put the Snitch along with the box and letter into it. "Draco?" I heard her again._

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for every single mistake

Third - if you have anything to the story definitely let me know

And fourth - I hope you liked it and I'd love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_


	13. Letter

Third person's P.O.V.

A Christmas break has passed very quickly actually. You almost weren't realizing that you, along with a few other students, were standing by the gate again, waiting for the carriages to arrive. When you saw them in the distance your heard started beating slightly faster. As they were arriving to the courtyard, you bit your bottom lip, waiting for that one. "Oh, look. Y/L." You heard behind you so you turned around. You just rolled your eyes when you saw Pansy standing there. "I hope you enjoyed Holidays, because I'm back..." You raised your brows, not knowing what to think. "Parkinson?!" You heard a familiar voice behind you. Pansy lifted her brows annoyed and rolling eyes walked away. "What was that supposed to mean?" You started laughing, hearing Lucas. "Hey, Honey." He greeted you in a teasing tone. "You'll never stop, will you." You sighed amused. Suddenly the boys - Lucas, Marcus and Adrian stepped aside and you saw Draco. He smiled when he beheld you. So you did. He walked closer to you and extended his hands towards you uncertainly. However, you outclassed him. You hugged him tightly even though you knew what will follow - giggle.

"So you were okay?" Draco asked when you two were walking to the common room. You sighed, a bit amused. "Seriously, Draco?" He just nodded slightly. You smiled and stroked his back gently. "Yeah, of course, I was." You said still smiling. You looked at his face inconspicuously. He looked quite worried to you, but trying to cover on the other side. "Even though I missed you a lot." You added, hoping it will cheer him up at least a bit. However, he just smiled a little.

* * *

"You're actually wearing it?" Draco asked, a bit surprised, with a smile on his face, slightly pointing at the necklace, that you had on the neck. "Yeah, of course." You answered, smiling and looking through the necklace. "Draco?" You broke the silence after a short time. As every evening you were sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. He just looked at you, but immediately turned his eyes off. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at you again. In his eyes, you could see he's still worried. After a while, he nodded. "You look wo-" Suddenly, you stop, realizing it maybe wasn't the best idea. "I mean..." You swallowed. "You know if there's anything wrong you can always tell me." You finished and bit your bottom lip. He hesitated for a moment, looking at the fireplace. After a short time he opened his mouth to say something. However, even though he said something, it wasn't what you wanted to hear. "Well, of course I do, Y/N." He didn't even let you say anything. "Um, I suppose we shouldn't be here anyway. So how about going to sleep?" You furrowed your eyes slightly. "Miss Y/L." He said, trying to sound teasingly, rose up and extended his hand to you. You looked down for a while, then sighed and took his hand after all.

* * *

"Look, the mail!" Someone in the Great hall shouted during the dinner. You looked up, smiling. Even though you never got mail, obviously, this was always magical to you. You smiled at Draco, who was sitting opposite you. A letter fell on the table in front of him. He sighed inconspicuously and took the letter. He wanted to open it, however, you didn't let him. You just wanted to tease him a bit so you took the letter. You carefully pretended opening it. "No! Give it here!" He kind of shouted at you and wrenched the letter from your hands. You just frowned a bit and looked at your plate.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I know this wasn't the best way to tell her, but I still believe it was better that letting her to read that letter._

Third person's P.O.V.

Suddenly, Draco rose up and started making his way out of the Great hall. You just sighed. You weren't sure whether you should follow him or rather leave him alone. However, after a short time, you rose up, wanting to go to the common room. "Y/N. Y/N!" You heard a familiar voice behind you. You just stopped and waited till he came to you. "I hope I'll see you at the Quidditch practice tomorrow." You looked at Marcus. "What makes you think that not?" You asked, smiling a bit and furrowing your brows. "Nothing." You shook your head, amused. "Would you mind me accompanying you to the common room?" He asked. You didn't reply - just shook your head and shrugged slightly.

"So, bye for now, Y/N!" Marcus parted with you and while he stayed in the common room, you continued on your way to your dorm. When you stepped in, you rolled your eyes and sighed. Because of Pansy, of course. Sometimes you wished you had a roommate you could talk to, to be friends with. However, as Pansy never showed any sigh of interest of being friend with you and as you lost all your hopes befriending her right the first day, you spent most of the time, you spent in your dormitory, just reading or studying silently.

* * *

You slowly walked down the stairs and then towards the fireplace. For some reason you didn't expect Draco to be here tonight, but to your surprise he was sitting there, staring at the fire. You walked closer and sat down next to him. You both stayed quiet, looking at each other inconspicuously. "Are you angry?" Draco asked carefully, in undertone after a short time, still looking at the fireplace. You frowned slightly. "Why should I?" You replied with a question and looked at him. He shrugged, his lips forming a thin line. "Well, because of the letter, I mean." He answered after a while, looking at you. You shook your head. "I am not." You smiled a bit. "I understand - you just didn't want me to read it." You added. He sighed. Something was telling you, that it is not just because he didn't want to. There had to be something bigger behind this. He was keeping back something.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know

And fourth - I hope you liked it, I'd love to know your opinions; you can please me with a nice review, by adding the story to your favorites, following it or just by reading it

 _With love your Teri_


	14. Detention?

Third person's P.O.V.

You looked at the clock and seeing it's almost 11 pm and seeing Pansy is already asleep, you closed your Transfiguration book and got up from the bed. You left the room quietly, closing the door carefully. You walked to the common room and sat in front of the fireplace as every day. Although it is true, that lately Draco didn't come as regularly as he did before. He missed just one or two nights in fact. However, even that was making you a bit suspicious.

You were just sitting there for quite a long while, when you heard steps behind your indistinctly. You turned around to see a dark figure sneaking out of the room. You rose up, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and silently started following that person. As it was all dark, you couldn't tell who was it.

You followed it through the corridors right to the gate. When you saw Filch, you quickly hid behind a pillar. You peered carefully. In the light of Filch's lantern you were able to recognize not just the person you were following, but also three others. "Draco?!" You whispered to yourself. However, he heard you. He turned towards you. You quickly pressed yourself to the wall. Biting your bottom lip you heard their steps leading their way away. You walked from your shelter. Standing in the middle of the door you watched them reaching the Forbidden forest. When the light disappeared in the forest, you took a deep breath and started making your way in the same direction.

You stopped before entering the forest. You bit your bottom lip and swallowed. You did a few steps to the forest. You tried to stay calm and brave. However, every now and then you had to look around, checking. Rubbing your hands and looking around you were walking deeper to the forest. Even though, admitting you are scared wasn't one of things you would do often, now you had to concede you were feeling pretty afraid right now.

 _Your P.O.V._

 _Basically the only thing I could think about now was 'What am I doing?', 'Why am I doing it?', 'How am I gonna get out of there?', 'What was that?'. I could feel my heart beating faster and more intensively than usually. Breathing deeply I tried not to panic. Suddenly, when I heard someone screaming I failed and started panicking. Stepping back, stumbling basically constantly I started realizing, that I was actually able to recognize that voice. "Draco." I sighed._

Third person's P.O.V.

You stopped and looked around. Once you saw light close, you smiled slightly. However, as it was reaching you, you furrowed your brows slightly. Panicky screaming was supplementing fulgent lantern in Draco's hand. You did a step in his direction. Nevertheless, when he saw you, he started screaming even more. You frowned and stepped to his way and by putting your hands on his shoulders disallowed any chance of escaping for him. First, he looked at you in horror, but when he found out it was you, who stopped him, he coughed and straightened. You opened your mouth to say something, but furrowing your brows you closed it again. "What are you doing there?" You asked curiously after all. He caught his breath and swallowed. "Well, you know...I...well..." He stuttered uncertainly. "You what?" You asked a bit sternly. "You know, this is what's called detention." He finished his sentence quickly. "Detention?" You asked in a slightly incredulous tone. "In the Forbidden forest?" You raised your brows. "Yeah, that's it." He nodded. "Detention? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" You were saying still uncomprehendingly. "This is not the right time, Y/N. If anybody will find out that you're not in your dorm, let alone that you're in there, you'll get a detention yourself." He whispered and took your hands of his shoulders. "Here, take this..." He said and gave you the lantern. You just took it, while looking straight to his face. "And now, go back to the castle." He added, looking to your eyes. However, as you were still standing there, he continued. "Please, Y/N, go." He said quite worried. You slightly nodded, your lips forming a thin line. He smiled and squeezed your hands gently before you turned around and started making your way back to the castle.

"Detention?" You whispered to yourself, while walking through the corridors back to your dormitory and wondering. Suddenly you heard someone talking. You stopped immediately. "Filch." You gasped. You opened the lantern and slightly frantically started blowing onto the fire. You heard his steps reaching you. You didn't wait for anything and started running to the Slytherin dungeons. You quickly entered the common room and ran to your dorm. As you closed the door, you leaned against them, just breathing deeply. After a short time you walked to your bed, put the lantern next to it and lay down. With a smile on your lips you fell asleep.

* * *

"Where did you get this?!" The first sentence you heard when you woke up in the morning. "What?" You whispered sleepily. However, after a while you realized what's probably on Pansy's mind. "Well, that's..." You got up as quickly as possible and looked at her. To your surprise she didn't mean the lantern, but the book you lent from the library on Christmas. Inconspicuously trying to kick the lantern under your bed, you replied. "That's..." You paused. "A book." You finished in a sarcastic tone. She looked at you and rolled her eyes annoyed. You just shrugged, snickering slightly. She left the room, slamming the door. You just shook your head amused.

"So?" You said basically immediately when you reached Draco in the common room. "So..." He smiled sheepishly. "You know what I mean." You whispered to him a little bit annoyed. You knew he was trying to evade this question. He shook his head. "The detention." You sighed. Silence followed. You looked at him raising your brows slightly. "You know you'll have to tell me one day, right." He shook his head a bit and chuckled. "Don't be so sure Miss Y/L."

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - Sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know

And fourth - I hope you liked it and I'd love to know your opinions; Thank everyone for following the story, adding it to their favorites, writing a review or just reading it - you can please me too

 _With love your Teri_


	15. End of the First Year

Third person's P.O.V.

"So what are you planning for summer?" Draco asked when you two were sitting in the common room. "Going hom-" He went silent. "There's no home where to go, Draco." You sighed sad. "No home?" He asked surprised. "So, you're..." He started, but you interrupted him. "Staying at Hogwarts. Probably." You shrugged, your lips forming a thin line, looking back at the fireplace. "There's no way you to stay here." He said decidedly and a bit louder than he should after a short time. He rose up and extended his hand to you. You smiled and took it. "You'll go with me." He whispered and smiled. You bit your bottom lip and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Gryffindor wins the House cup." Dumbledore stated. Green Slytherin flags above your head turned to red ones with Griffindor crest on them. You sighed. Draco, who was sitting next to you, seemed to care more. You knew him - he was competitive, determined to get what he wants, whatever it is. He took off his head and threw it onto the table. You carefully extended your hand, meaning to comfort him. However, you inferred that it would probably be better to just stay silent, after all.

* * *

You were sitting on your bed, just looking nowhere. Looking at your bedside table, you took that book you borrowed months ago from the library. You sighed and rose up. You started making your way to the library. Suddenly you heard laughter. A group of older boys showed up, running in your direction. You stepped a bit aside to avoid them. However, one of them bumped to you. You felt down along with him. His friends stopped and seeing you, started laughing even more. He looked at you, smiling, then rose up, picking up the book, you were carrying to the library. He extended his hand to you, making his friends bursting out laughing again. You smiled sheepishly and took his hand anyway. He gave you the book and before joining his friends he winked at you. You could feel your cheeks getting pink.

* * *

Sitting on your bed again, you were packing your suitcase. Pansy wasn't there anymore. Suddenly someone knocked the door. "Come in!" You said. The door opened and you saw Draco. "Packing?" He asked before you could say anything. You smirked slightly amused. "Obviously." He chuckled, shaking his head and courtly leaned against one of the uprights of your bed. You continued folding your clothes and putting it to your suitcase. You stopped after a while. "Do you really have to stare at me?" You asked, looking at him a bit accusingly and raising your brows a little. He shrugged, smiling and blushing slightly. "Wanna help?" He asked after a short time. You just shook your head as an answer. "Well, I'll wait for you in the common room." He said before leaving the room.

"Here. I'm here." You shouted cheerfully at Draco, when you stepped to the common room. He came to you and smiled. "Well..." He started, but looking at you stopped. "You sure you don't ..." He said, furrowing his brows a bit. "Wanna help?" He finished in unison with Lucas. They looked at each other slightly accusingly. "No, no. That's alright." You interposed. They both turned to you, smiling. "So, shall we go?" You asked after a while to break the silence. They nodded and you started making your way out of the common room.

* * *

"You first." Draco smiled at you and opened the door of the compartment. He stepped in right after you and sat down opposite to you. You were looking out of the window, while examining his face every now and then. It couldn't escape you notice that he was worrying about something. "Draco?" You broke the silence after a while. He looked at you, with his grey eyes causing you being less confident. "Well, I..." You started sheepishly. He looked at you slightly uncomprehendingly. "I mean, if there's something you should tell me, you better say it right now." You said, trying to sound decisively and looked away. He sighed. "There is, right?" You asked, looking back at him. "Well, ..." He swallowed. "There probably is." He sighed. He reached his breast pocket and pulled out a few envelopes. He was just starring at them for a short time before giving them to you. You were just examining them. Letters on all of them told that these were addressed to the person, who was sitting opposite to you. After a while you looked back at him. He signified to open them. You quickly looked back at the envelopes in your hands and carefully unfolded one them.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - Sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know

And fourth - I hope you liked it and I'd love to know your opinions; Thank everyone for following the story, adding it to their favorites, writing a review or just reading it - you can please me too

 _With love your Teri_


	16. Lucius Malfoy

Hey everybody!

As you've probably noticed The Year One is over. So I wanted to ask you what you think. Do you like it so far? Any compliments, suggestions and complainys as well accepted. So may you waste a minute of your life and ler ms now. BIG thanks to everyone who will share their opinion.

Third person's P.O.V.

You took the letter out of the envelope. You saw neat calligraphy, which was slightly reminding you of Draco's. You weren't reading the letter, you were just starring at it. After a while you looked at Draco. His eyes were still filled with worry, but it was more obvious now. He swallowed and signified you to read. You took a deep breath and looked back at the paper. "Dear Draco, We are really happy about you, getting put into Slytherin, ..." You smiled unknowingly. "But there's on thing we should discuss." Now you frowned slightly and furrowed your brows instead of smiling.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I felt my blood streaming faster and faster in my veins and my heart beating more often than usually as well. I still don't know whether it was a good idea to let her read these letters. In tension I was watching her face, while she was reading the lines out loud. "You have written us about your 'friend'..." She paused. I exactly knew what was written in that letter as I have read them all a few times. And this - I could totally imagine father saying this in that sarcastic tone. "Y/F/N." She furrowed her brows when she read her own name. Nevertheless she continued. "I must tell you that i don't want you to be friend with her and I don't want you to ask me why. We are looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. Your Father and Mother..." Her eyes moved to the bottom part of the letter. "Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy. Malfoy Manor; Wiltshire, England; 2nd October 1991." She finished the letter in hushed tone._

Third person's P.O.V.

I looked at Draco again. He looked pretty nervous and you could tell why. However, he indicated you to read another letter.

All the letters were basically the same. After you finished reading the last one, you looked at Draco. "Draco, I am..." You stuttered after a while. "Well..." You stopped again and sighed. You rose up, feeling his sight on you. You swallowed and pulled the door. However before you could step out, he grasped you wrist. You turned around, looking straight to his eyes. You were deeply thinking what to say; apologize - well, there was basically nothing to apologize for, but on the other side you understood that he probably just didn't want to hurt you by telling; ask - um, why would his parents don't want him to be friend with you?; admit that now you were even more nervous about meeting his parents or rather stay silent. "What are you doing?" He whispered uncomprehendingly. "Well, I thought..." You hesitated. You actually didn't have any idea what you wanted to do. "I thought I was gonna ask Lucas, whether I can go with him or at least stay for a while before..." Even though you didn't know how, you wanted to continue, but he interrupted you. "I finally dare to resist my father and you want to destroy it completely?" You looked at him, in a slight incomprehension. "No, you'll sit down and go with me." He said decisively and pushed you back to your seat.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I was quite proud of myself. That I stood up to my parents, either that I managed to stay 'calm' and don't let her go. I couldn't tell whether she was happy, confused or rather angry now. I'd understand all of the options. Yes, I probably should have told her earlier and yes, she had the right to confused about my parents and I'd like to explain their behavior, but even I didn't know the reason. The rest of the journey we spent looking from the window, while watching each other inconspicuously._

 _Suddenly the train stopped, Not because of a breakdown or something. It was just because we arrived to London. I took a deep breath and swallowed. She looked at me nervously. Even though I was all shook up myself I had to stay calm. Or at least pretend to be. I rose up and extended my hand to her, my lips forming a thin line. She looked at me and sighed, but took my hand. While getting up, she picked up the letters. However, I took them from her and smiled. I didn't want her to worry. Well, I probably should have thought about this before letting her read the letters, actually._

Third person's P.O.V.

You were walking through the crowd, still holding Draco's hand, trying to find his parents. You could feel your heart beating slightly frantically and your blood running through your veins. To be honest, finding Draco's parents wasn't that after all. His father looked basically like him. Quite tall man with long blond hair combed back, dressed in a black suit. Next to him, there was standing a woman with pale skin and blond hair like her husband. Both smiled, even though Draco's mother quite a lot more, when they saw Draco. However, when they noticed you their smiled disappeared. You carefully moved you sight to the ground. When you stopped in front of them you found yourself totally desperate. Even though it wasn't that obvious on the outside. Hopefully. "Draco..." His mother finally broke the silence softly. But before she could continue, Draco hugged her. You were just standing there, trying to avoid eye contact. "Father, mother this is..." He pointed at you slightly. "Y/F/N." Mr. Malfoy finished. "Um, nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." You greeted politely and extended your hand to him. His wife nudget him a bit. He looked at you and then shook your hand. "Nice to meet you too." You turned to Draco's mother. You shook her hand too. An awkward silence followed. "Draco, I believe we have to talk." Mr. Malfoy was the first one to say something. "Lucius." His wife said quite sternly. She coughed before continuing. "We should go now." He looked at her accusingly, but nodded after all. He extended his hand, his wife and son grabbing it. When they all looked at you, you imitated them sheepishly. In a moment you were standing in front of a giant house. "Malfoy Manor." Draco whispered, leaning towards you. His father just waved his hand slightly and the door opened. Your jaw dropped as you saw a huge entrance hall with a literally breathtaking marble staircase. When you realized that you were just standing there, staring, you winked a few times to recover from the surprise. You knew Malfoys were very, very rich, but this wasn't what you had expected. You turned your head slightly to Draco. "Well, ..." He started, but his mother interrupted him. "I guess we should show our guest her room." She said and looked at you. You just smiled slightly. She carefully hustled Draco. "Um, this way." He turned at you, pointing at the staircase. You took your suitcase and the cage with your owl and followed him. "You wanna help?" He asked, seeing you struggling with carrying the suitcase a bit. "No, that's fine." You replied and smiled a bit. "Draco." You heard his father's voice. "Yes?" Draco turned towards him. "We have to talk." His father stated sternly. "Lucius." His wife put her hand onto his shoulder. You gave Draco a sympathetic look, knowing it was kind of your fault.

You were following Draco through the corridors, they seemed quite never ending. First you were trying to remember the way, but after a short time you stopped, thinking it's basically impossible. So, you started paying attention to things around you - walls decorated with enormous painting, decorated with candlesticks, you could presume they were made from nothing else, but silver and gold; door from dark wood with fancy handles. Suddenly, Draco's voice awaken you from your contemplation. "So..." Draco got hold of the handle and opened the door. "This will be your room." He opened the door and encouraged you to enter the room. You smiled at him slightly and with your suitcase stepped in. You dropped your suitcase from the surprise. Opposite to you, in the gray painted room, there was a big bed along with two bedside tables, ginormous wardrobe, fancy table with a chair and an armchair, all from black wood or leather. You were just staring in front of yourself with your jaw dropped and eyes opened widely, until Draco grabbed your luggage from the floor and carried it to the wardrobe. "That's alright Draco, I'll do it myself." You walked to him, but he didn't let you continue. "No." He said and put his hand onto your shoulder. "You're a guest here, ok?" You only managed to nod in silence. "However, if you will excuse me, I reckon I have to talk to my father now." He said seriously and walked towards the door. You came by him quickly. "Draco..." You started, making him turning to you. "I'm sorry." He furrowed his brows. "You don't have to. None of this is your fault." He smiled. "I mean, I just..." You stopped, trying to find the right words. "Don't want to be a nuisance." You sighed. "Listen, ..." You looked at him, meeting his gray eyes. "You are not by no means." He gave you a smile, but you still could see he was nervous. With that smile on his face he left the room. You watched him until he disappeared from your sight. Then you turned back to the room, closing the door carefully. For a while you were just standing there awkwardly. You sat onto the bed after all and then started unpacking your suitcase.

You finally finished putting all your clothes to the wardrobe and overall unpacking your things. Tired, you sat down to the armchair when someone knocked the door. "Come in." You said and basically immediately got up. The door opened slowly and Draco stepped in. "Wow! See you have already settled." He said admirably. "Well." You shrugged. "How was the talk with your father." You asked curiously. He bit his bottom lip nervously. "Draco?" You put your hand onto his shoulder. He slowly walked to the bed and sat down. You just sat down next to him silently and swallowed. "Well, it was ..." He stopped. "Alright." Silence followed. You didn't know what to think - you knew he wouldn't be lying to you if it wasn't necessary, but was he lying; you didn't know how to understand the word 'alright' at all. "Well..." He sighed after a while. "I just came to tell you that the dinner will be in a few moments." He smiled and left the room. You stayed just sitting there, not knowing what to do.

A few author's word at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always, sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story just let me know

And fourth - Hope you liked it and I would, of course, love to know your opinions

With love your Teri


	17. Dinner at Malfoy Manor

Third person's P.O.V.

After a while, when you were just sitting on the bed, you got up and donned a black dress, combed your hair and put on shoes in the same color. Inhaling and then exhaling deeply, you left the room quietly. Turning left and started making your way through the corridor. However, when you reached first intersection, you stopped, not knowing where to go. Realizing you didn't even have an idea where the dining room was, you tried to remember the way to the entrance hall. "Turn left." You whispered for yourself, doing so. "Yeah, I think this is the right way." You smiled slightly. "Wait - I don't remember this corridor." You stopped. Breathing deeply, you turned around. "Okay, this way." You said and pointed in that direction.

"Finally." You sighed happily, seeing you finally got to the entrance hall. "And now let's find the dining room." You added, your lips forming a thin line. You started making your way through a wide corridor. You stopped at the end of it, in front of a big door. "Hopefully." You whispered to yourself before getting hold of the handle. Looking at the floor, you opened the door slowly. Suddenly, you felt yourself bumping into someone. "Y/N." You heard Draco's voice. You raised your sight to him. "I was just about to go to find you." He smiled and put his hand onto your back, leading you to your seat. He pulled the chair for you and then sat down next to you. For the first time, you looked around the room. High ceiling, marble floor, silver and crystal chandelier, fire burning in the fireplace and in the middle, a long table from dark wood along with leather chairs. Everything looking so royal. Mr Malfoy sitting at the head of the table, his wife on his right and you with Draco on the opposite side. Table was full of plates with basically anything you could think of; from meat, side dishes to desserts, fruit and vegetable. For certain reasons you tried not to detach your eyes from the table. However, you could tell everybody else was looking at you inconspicuously and even though it was unpleasant for you, you stayed quiet. You waited until the others took some food and then did the same. Unsurprisingly the dinner was at rest and quiet.

You were just silently sitting on your chair, waiting for someone to get up first. Fortunately, Mr Malfoy did after a while, his wife following him. You rose in unison with Draco, smiling at him slightly. "You better accompany Miss Y/L to her room, Draco." Lucius Malfoy said with a grin on his face. You looked at the floor sheepishly and sighed, knowing what he meant. "Yes, Father." You heard Draco next to you. "Let's go." He whispered to you and started making his way out of the room. You followed him, avoiding his parents' glares. He closed the door behind you and stopped you with his hand. "You alright?" He asked slightly worried. "Yes, of course." You swallowed. "I mean - why not?" You looked into his eyes, even though it was quite hard; looking straight into them, while lying to him. "You just look quite..." He hesitated. "Apprehensive to me." He finished a bit uncertainly. "Do you?" You chuckled. He stayed silent and continued on the way to you your room. You stood a little bit longer. Trying to clear things out. When you realized Draco was not there anymore, you exhaled and started making your way towards the staircase. When you saw he was waiting for you on the top of it, you smiled and accelerated your pace. "Don't be surprised you get lost then." He said mockingly, making you shake your head in amusement.

"Well, good night." He smiled at you. "Good night, Draco." You both smiled and he left the room. You sighed and your smile disappeared.

After you took a bath, you just sat onto your bed, opening a book, reading for a while. However, your thoughts basically didn't let you do anything so you gave up and closed the book and put to a drawer. For following few minutes your entertainment became staring to a flame of a candle. Suddenly, you heard a creak. You kind of freaked out and instinctively turned to the door, where the noise came from. "Calm down, it's just me." You heard Draco's voice. He stepped to the room in a second. He closed the door and standing there, he was staring at you for a short time. Then he smiled and came to the bed. He carefully onto it, still looking at you. You were just downing in his grey eyes. "Listen." He sighed after a while. "I know you're worrying about this, but I can assure I don't know anything about it." You opened your mouth to say something, but he didn't let you. "I have no idea what my father has against you." You sighed, realizing what was on his mind. "I know it's..." He paused. "It's like..." He tried again. "Nevertheless, you have to understand, that I can't do anything about it." He exhaled, tearing his glare from you. "Draco." You whispered. "Look at me." You continued. He turned his head slightly, making your eyes meeting again. "I completely understand that you can not do anything about it and ..." He hesitated for a second. "And whatever your father has against me; for whatever reason he doesn't like me..." You swallowed. "He has surely has a certain reason to do so. A good reason." You inhaled deeply. "I know that." He nodded, closing his eyes. "Come here." He whispered. You leaned closer to him. He extended his hands and hugged you tightly. "I know that, Y/N, I do." He whispered to you shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all mistakes

Third - Don't be shy to message me if you have anything to the story; even if you don't I would still love to talk to you

Fourth - This time I would like to thank one person in particular - glitterypandas25; THANK YOU for reading this and especially reviewing my story; it makes me soo happy

And fifth - I hope you liked it and I would love to see some newbies in our 'More than just fate family'

 _With love your Teri_


	18. First day of summer

Third person's P.O.V.

You opened your eyes, not realizing where you were for a short time. You sighed, closed your eyes and laid your head back onto pillow. Even though the bed was soft and bedding silky, you couldn't sleep well. After a while you persuaded yourself to get up after all. You sat and rubbed your eyes. After you rose up and started making your way to the bathroom, which was next to your room with entrance right from it. However, you stopped halfway. You turned around and came by the bed and took the blanket, wanting to make the bed. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Before saying anything, you quickly checked your look. "Come in." You said, trying to sound nicely. The door opened and a small house elf in shabby clothes entered the room. You raised your brows due to the surprise. "Let me do that for you, madam." He said and in quick pace reached you and tried to get hold of the blanket. "No, it's alright." You said sheepishly when you recovered from the surprise a bit and clutched the duvet more firmly. "It's my job." The elf said decisively and pulled the blanket to him. "I'll do it myself." You said, biting your bottom lip and trying to get the duvet. As you were both pulling it to yourself, it was no surprise that it burst. You fell onto the floor still holding the cover, feathers flying everywhere around. Suddenly, you heard the door open so you looked to its direction. No one, but Draco was standing there, looking shocked with his jaw dropped slightly. "Bad Dobby, bad." You turned to the house elf, who was banging his head against the bed. "No, no, no." You said quickly and literally on all fours got to him. You carefully extended your hands in order to hush him. However, you were unsuccessful. So, you tried again. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You raised your head to see Draco. "No." He said, making your furrowing your brows. He offered you his hand and helped you get up. "Hey, you!" He said sharply. The house elf turned to him, apologetic look on his face. He mumbled something so quietly that you didn't even hear it. "Clean it up!" Draco commanded. "Come on." He whispered to you and with his hand on your upper arm started making his way out of the room. Just before he pulled the handle to open the door, you stopped. "What?" He spatted a bit annoyed. You bit your bottom lip and looked at your clothes. So Draco did. He opened his mouth in order to say something, but eventually he just sighed and rolled his eyes inconspicuously. "Fine." He said his lips forming a thin line. With the corner of your eye you watched how he sat to the armchair, trying to hurry up, because for some reason you felt like he was nervous.

* * *

"So what are your plans for today?" After the breakfast the nervousness fell off. Draco decided to take you for a walk to the garden. "Well..." You chuckled and crossed your arms on your chest. "I think I will leave it up to you." You smiled at him. "Mr Malfoy." You nudget him gently, making him snicker. "How about 'catch me'?" He smirked. "Isn't that a childish game?" You answered with a question, looking at him. "Well, does it mind?" You shrugged slightly, biting your bottom lip mischievously. "Catch me then." You said in undertone, winking at him and running away. "What?" Draco whispered for himself, shocked a little before he got off the ground, going after you.

 _Your P.O.V._

 _My first thought was to hide and surprise Draco. However, that turned out to be quite a impracticable idea, because the garden was like infinite to me and I couldn't comprehend how anyone could know the ropes in Malfoy Manor, let alone in the garden. This was probably one of the reasons why I leaned against a tree after a while, in exhaustion. In exhaustion, but smiling. When you caught I breath, I started walking around the garden silently, looking for Draco, but still admiring loads of beautiful flower beds, wondering who takes care of them, because firstly I have never seen a more stunning garden than this and secondly there was so many of them. After a short time, I came across a summer with a fountain. Even though it wasn't exactly what I was looking for, I was glad for it; hot summer weather and running caused you thirsty. I walked to the fountain and took water to my palms, refreshing my face and than again in order to have a drink. "Oh, look who we have here." I looked into the direction from where I heard a familiar voice. Seeing Draco I had to chuckle; his face had a 'slightly' red tone how he was running and his hair was messy, not like usually - smooth and combed perfectly. "What?" He raised his brows. He used the chance of an eye contact and slowly reached the other side of the fountain. I screamed when he suddenly splashed the water at me. Nevertheless, he couldn't expect anything, but a revenge._

Third person's P.O.V.

You reciprocated his act and ran away, even though it was quite clear that he will catch you. You hid behind a thick shrub, trying to be as quiet as possible. You could actually hear Draco breathing. You started receding carefully, when suddenly he grabbed your waist cautiously. You tried to get out of his grip. Unsuccessfully. "Fine, fine." You said smiling after all. "You won." He let you go. "I would say so." He said with a smirk on his face. You smacked him gently. "For what?" He looked at you in surprise and upset a bit at once. "For being selfish." You shrugged. Incomprehension filled his face now.

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all mistakes

Third - I'm terribly sorry that there wasn't a new chapter for soo long, but even though I thought I won't be, I was quite busy and sometimes out of reach of Wifi. But I am back and I PROMISE, that i will upload regularly and as a apologize there will be another chapter right tomorrow. And I also wanted to thank you for the patience you have with me.

Fourth - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know

And fifth - I would love to know what you think about this chapter and my story in general

Thanks for everything

 _With love your Teri_


	19. Home

Third person's P.O.V.

"You like this place?" You turned around to see no one, but Draco. "You scared me." Not answering to his question, you turned back to see the lake again. From all places of Malfoy Manor holding this one was your favorite; summer house by the lake with a perfect view of it. You could feel him walking to you. He rested his hand on the wood railing just like you. You looked at him inconspicuously and when he caught you staring, you coughed and turned your look back to the water. "May I know the reason of your visit, Mr Malfoy?" You asked in a high and mighty tone. "Visit?" He chuckled amused. You furrowed your brows, having no idea what he meant. "I am home here." He said mockingly emphasizing the word 'I', nudging you gently. You sighed. "Wha-" He stopped suddenly as he realized what was on your mind. "I'm sorry." He said, looking at you sympathetically. You shook your head slightly and closed your eyes to fight off tears. "Listen." You looked straight into his eyes, your pupils widened. "I know this will never feel so, but..." He swallowed. "You will always have home here." You couldn't take it anymore so you hugged him tight, still trying not to cry. One would say, that this reaction is a bit exaggerative, but for someone who doesn't know anything about their parents, someone who never had anyone like family, it's completely comprehensible.

Every meal, with no exception, was silent, without a word. Till today. "So how do you like it here, Y/N?" Mrs Malfoy asked before putting morsel to her mouth, looking at you. You swallowed and looked at everyone in the room before you answered. "Well, it's..." You stopped, wondering what to say so it will capture all your feelings. Well, those you knew they wanted to hear. "It's a very beautiful and overwhelming place here." You took a sip of your drink. "Charming." You added, when silence went on. You could feel the others' sights at you so you continued; just to prevent an awkward silence. "I like the gardens a lot, you know." In your mind you told yourself off, because that wasn't probably the best thing you could say. "We're flattered, dear." Narcissa smiled at you. "I was just saying the truth." You shrugged a bit, smiling awkwardly.

Your P.O.V.

I couldn't say falling asleep was an easy thing now, but it got better. However, sometimes I didn't even sleep at all. My thoughts didn't let me. Usually they were nonsensical and stupid. But that wasn't case of tonight. There was one question on my mind for a long time. It basically never left me and I didn't think it ever will. Day to day, night to night, I was wondering why Draco was behaving so differently towards me. He was always mean and selfish to others, but when he was with me he was like a completely different person; nice, kind, making jokes, sympathetic and all. Usually I would be able to think of some reasons, but when it was about me, it didn't seem the same to me.

Third person's P.O.V.

Knocking disturbed from your contemplation. "Come in." You said and rubbed your eyes. You sat on your bed to see who came. You frowned as you saw a person carrying a mountain of books. You got up and rushed to them, taking some books to help. When you did so, you saw Draco's face playing with a smile. "Draco?" Your eyes widened. "I just came to..." He stopped as a few books fell. You bended and picked them, trying to balance the books you had already had. When you stood up again, he continued. "To bring you a few books in case you couldn't sleep." He pronounced 'a few' ironically. You chuckled and slowly started making your way to the bed. You put the books onto the bedside table and sat down on the bed. "Well, thank you." A smile appeared on your face. "Seems you know me very well." You sighed and looked down on your legs. "You can't fall asleep?" He asked with a sound of compassion in his voice and sat down next to you. Shaking your head, you returned you sight to him. "So do I." He took a deep breath. "Listen." He said all of sudden. You didn't realized until now, but you were both whispering. "I know there are certain things that won't let you sleep, but..." He paused; probably to hesitate what to say next. "You don't have to worry about father. He's getting used to you. If I can say so." You were just looking at him in silence. "Even though it maybe doesn't seem so, he is." He finished and smiled widely. "I hope I relieved your soul at least a bit." He rose up. "And if not, then I at least brought the books." You both smirked amused. "Good night Y/N." He smiled before he left the room. "Good night, Draco." You manage to say before he closed the door. "Good night." You whispered to yourself before lying down to the bed again.

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - Sorry for all mistakes

Third - If you have anything to the story, please let me know

Fourth- I would like to ask you what day would be ideal for you to upload a new chapter

And fifth - I would love to know your opinions. Thanks to everyone who shares it. Love you

 _With love your Teri_

P.S. A special message to glitterypandas25: I've messaged you a few times already and I would like to discuss your ideas. I don't know what is the reason why I didn't get an answer, maybe a mistake just happened somewhere. So if you can, then please answer my message. Thank you


	20. A romantic novel

Draco's P.O.V.

I opened the door, not even bothering to knock. When I did so I got a view of Y/N, lying on a bed, reading one of the books I brought her few days ago. In order to say something, I opened my mouth, but seeing that she didn't notice me coming made me close it again. I walked closer to her indistinctly, playing with a smirk on my face. I was pretty surprised when she didn't notice me standing right next to the bed, leaning to see what she was reading. As she was reading, she was mouthing the words at once. I quickly caught on. "...they kissed passionately." I read the end of sentence out loud. Freaking out a bit, she closed the book as fast as possible. It was obvious, that she was about to use some argument, but I didn't let her. "Wow. A romance." I said half in a mocking way, half in a surprised. For some reason I never considered her a girl that would like to read a love story. Thinking about it now, i don't even know why i brought that book then. She hid the book behind her back, blushing. I grinned, because I loved it when I could make her blush. "I'm glad you like those books." I smiled inconspicuously walking to the armchair. An awkward silence went on. I was sitting there in the armchair, staring at her, not knowing what to say. She was sitting on her bed, still hiding that book, red tone fading from her cheeks.

Third person's P.O.V.

"So..." Breaking the silence, she moved to the edge of the bed and covered the book with blanket. "Is there any reason why you came?" She raised her brows and walked to the armchair where I was sitting. "Well..." As I stood up her slightly annoyed look switched to a surprised one.

Your P.O.V.

'When did he grow up so much?' I thought as I found myself standing right in front of him, looking up to even see to his face. Your jaw dropped slightly. "Actually not." He smirked and grabbed my chin, closing my mouth. He left me standing there in a slight shock for a short time. Eventually I turned around a bit heatedly. When I did so, I saw Draco pulling the handle. "Wait." I entreated not even thinking why and what I was saying. Sluing round, he mouthed 'yes?' with his lips. I coughed awkwardly, trying to think of something on the level to say. This was one of the things I've noticed about myself while staying at Malfoy Manor; the more time I spent with Malfoys, the classier I behaved. "I mean, where are you going?" I asked after all and added a sheepish smile. He moved his brows up and down quickly and then grinned. "I don't know." He shrugged. However, I knew, not only because of his teasing tone, that it wasn't true. "Yet." He added. I frowned a little bit, trying to figure out what his intention was. "Any suggestions?" I bit my bottom lip, hesitating my answer. "Oh, come on." He said half annoyed and half amused and did a few steps closer to me. "We both know the answer." I opened my eyes wide, surprised.

Third person's P.O.V.

"Really?" You stuttered, still in shock a bit. Draco's lips formed a smile as he grabbed a random piece of fabric, probably some kind of kerchief, and walked closer to you from behind. Suddenly, you felt that silky fabric touching your face. He covered your eyes and tied a knot gently. Then he put his hand around you and did a step carefully. You smile and did the same. He led you out of the room and through the corridors. "Ow." You hissed as you bumped into something. A blow followed. "Shh." Draco tried to silent you, putting his index finger onto his lips. You furrowed your brows when he stopped suddenly. He took his hand off, but in the very next moment grabbed your hand and put it onto the wooden banister. "Carefully." He whispered and took hold of your left hand. You swallowed. You were both walking down the stairs slowly. "That's the last one." Draco informed you. You exhaled in relief.

"So, here we go." Draco stated quite enthusiastically. Apparently you were where he thought you wanted to be. He untied the kerchief gingerly. In the first moment you didn't see much; you were blinded by the daylight that you haven't seen in so long, but after a while you get used to it and looking around, you realized where you were - the summer house by the lake. "But..." You sighed. "How could you know I wanted to to there?" You asked looking at Draco. "I can read mind." He said in a kind of mysterious voice and a funny grimace appeared on his face. You shook your head in amusement. "You spend a lot of time here." He said and teared his eyes from you, looking at the lake. You nodded slightly in comprehension.

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - Sorry for all mistakes

Third - I know it has been an eternity since I have uploades, but even though it's summer I find myself quite busy. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than what you are used to so I hope it doesn't mind.

Fourth - If you have anything to the story, definitely let me know.

And fifth - I hope you liked it and I would love to know your opinions

 _With love your Teri_

P.S.: There will be another new chapter soon...


	21. Knockturn Alley

Third person's P.O.V.

You didn't really get along with Draco's parents throughout the two months. Firstly you didn't have many options to talk; partly cause you didn't have many chances to do so and also because even when there was an opportunity you didn't really dare to say much. However, if you would have to say than you get along with Mrs. Malfoy better. Much better. For some reasons, which were unknown to you, Mr. Malfoy hated you. Not that he would exhibit it in any way; at least not as much as during the first few days, but you still could tell. And despite, every time Draco was making sure it doesn't bother you in any way your answer was always 'no'.

Your P.O.V.

Anyway complaining wasn't definitely the right way to express thanks. One may say that living at Malfoy Manor the whole summer would be like a dream; a nightmare for others. To be honest, it was something in between. Sure, I got everything I needed; maybe except for family atmosphere, but that's something I had to deal with. And no Parkinson. On the other hand, Malfoy Manor itself was beside interesting and with everything necessary also pretty mysterious and scary place. I actually didn't know myself how to answer to the question whether I am looking forward to going back to Hogwarts or not.

* * *

I've just woke up in probably the most comfortable bed in the world; one of the things I will really miss at Hogwarts. I rubbed my eyes, winked a few times and the threw off the velvet blanket. "The last day at Malfoy Manor, here we go." I murmured to myself. After freshening up a bit I started making my way to the dinning room where breakfast was served every morning. Not that this would be different from Hogwarts, but this house was also kind of a maze; long corridors, so many doors - I couldn't even think of so many possible rooms. Even though you were always on time, or at least you thought so, you were always the last one to come. You opened big, heavy door of the dinning hall and stepped in, seeing nothing was different today. First you looked at Mr Malfoy. His eyes were scanning you and his unpleasant look was evocating miasma in you. You moved your eyes to the lady on his right. A half sheepish, half lofty smile appeared on her face. You reciprocated that. Then your eyes met Draco's. The more time you spent with him, the more you weren't able to tell what he was thinking of, to 'read' from his eyes. Despite the fact that you spend more moments with him, that you learn more and more about him every day, you felt like you were getting more and more strange. It was making you sad when you thought about it. You swallowed and quickly sat down. Last few days you couldn't think basically about anything else that your visit in Diagon Alley.

* * *

 ** _*_ flashback***

Third person's P.O.V.

Somewhen in the beginning of August when your letter from Hogwarts arrived. About two weeks later you went to visit Diagon Alley with the Malfoys. Well, if it was only Diagon Alley. However, Mr Malfoy seemed to have some business in Knockturn Alley. He didn't want to take you in the beginning, which you wouldn't actually mind much, but the other day he was all of a sudden completely fine with it. In the morning, during breakfast you were told to dress as good as you can. You furrowed your brows slightly, but eventually did so. Another thing you loved about Malfoy Manor, that you felt a bit weird about at once was that your wardrobe was full of really fancy clothes, which all fit you perfectly. And all of that even though you haven't really been anywhere throughout the summer. 'Maybe they just want me to dress more to their flair.' was what you thought of when you found out. You decided to put on a black dress with high neck and lace sleeves.

 _Draco's P.O.V._

 _I was standing in the entrance hall along with my father, waiting for Y/N to come. I didn't feel really pleasantly at all holding that suspicious box. I didn't rather show it in any way, because father obviously thought it should be honor for me. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by bold sounding steps. I had to control myself so my jaw wouldn't drop when I saw Y/N coming down the stairs. She was walking really gracefully, heels clapping on the marble staircase, her H/C hair in a perfect bun, trying to cover her nervousness. We both watched her till she came by us; I with admiration, my dad with an inderscribable look on his face - probably something between wonder and misapprehension. "Let's go." That's what he said when she reached us and we gave each other a smile._

 _A freeze ran over my back when we stepped to Borgin & Burke's. I could feel Y/N walking close behind me. I looked around the shop curiously, concerned on the other side. "Oh Mr Malfoy what a pleasure to see you again." Borgin said in his annonying screechy voice. "And young Mr Malfoy too." I just looked him. "And..." Everyone looked at Y/N. "Y/F/N, sir." She introduced herself politely and put on a sheepish, fake smile. Borgin sighed in wonder slightly. Father signified Y/N to stay quiet and turned back to Borgin. Then I didn't listen to their conversation anymore until I heard my name. "Draco." I walked to them and out the bow onto the lectern, glad I could finally get rid of it. I started looking at items exhibited on shelves and in showcases, still watching Y/N with the corner of my eye. She was attracted with a collection of jewels with miscellaneous kinds and colors of precious stones. I smiled to myself. A thing really similar to an Egyptian sarcophagus caught my attention. Suddenly, something hit my shoulder. I turned around to see father. "What did I say?" He said in his affected tone. "Touch nothing." I responded a bit annoyed. "Exactly." He said and got his club off me. I just grinned. "Sorry father." He smirked. "Come on, we're going." He ordered. I caught Borgin parting with us as I turned around to check Y/N when walking away. She was just following us quietly._

* * *

A few author's words at the end

First - All characters belong to the Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Second - As always sorry for all mistakes

Third - I'm so, so, so sorry that there hasn't been a new chapter for so long, but school started and I had more work to do than I would ever expect. So, even though I don't really know how to apologize, you can think of something if you want. I will try to upload more now to make it up to you. I promise.

Fourth - If you have anything to the story then let me know

And fifth - Hope you liked this chapter and I would love to receive your feedback

 _With love your Teri_


End file.
